


【翻譯】The Paper Bag Princess

by sandykill



Series: Idiot Squad [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Absurd, All Hail Carol, Alpha Roxy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crack Treated Seriously, Freeform, Mail Order Brides, Misunderstandings, More angst than expected, Multi, True Love, but they are fantastic, cricket bats, dub con in abo style, look they are such idiots, omega tilde, we all know this
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 40,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill
Summary: 哈利厭倦他的頭狼梅林繼續單身了。於是他決定張貼一則廣告，內容差不多就是梅林大放送。在成堆的恐怖回應中出現了一顆閃亮之星。哈利決定把她帶來倫敦－堤兒蒂完美地適合梅林，他很確定兩人會墜入愛河的。蘿西只看了堤兒蒂一眼就知道這是她的伴侶。但她在戀愛與追求方面完全要比她爸與哈利當年要糟糕的多了。梅林大部分時間都在思考那金髮妞是哪來的，還有為甚麼他的水果塔一直消失。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Paper Bag Princess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912997) by [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox). 



> 蘿西大約二十一歲，堤兒蒂二十七。

堤兒蒂從那場無聊的要死的舞會中逃了出來。她的父母都是很好的人，但他們堅持她一定能在這些求偶叫嚷中找到那一位對的alpha這點簡直要逼瘋她。今天，那裡有一位alpha告訴她說她一定會喜歡做他傳統的伴侶。他甚至提到自己床邊有條牽繩。堤兒蒂打了個冷顫。在那永無止盡的兩個小時之後她必須溜走。她找到一台計程車後回家去了。堤兒蒂與廚師和管家一起坐在廚房裡，在她模仿派對裡那些alpha們時他們一邊大笑著一邊幫她準備一份像樣的三明治。

「你知道，你應該找位alpha的，」廚師說。

堤兒蒂眨了眨眼。「我不想要那種的。」

廚師搖搖頭。「不，不是舞會裡那些。他們都......」

「糟糕透了，」管家說。

「用上手電筒和地圖都找不到G點在哪的結長在頭上的屎尿混蛋，」廚師說。

堤兒蒂噴出了一點啤酒。顯然那兩人在堤兒蒂回來前已喝了兩三輪了。

廚師指著她。「你需要一位真正的alpha。看看這個，」她將平板遞給堤兒蒂。

「配對網站？」堤兒蒂說。

「大部份都看好笑的，但裡頭有些讓人感興趣的傢伙。」

「嗯—」堤兒蒂回道。都聽見大門傳來的聲響的他們一同嘆了口氣。她父母回來了。

堤兒蒂走出去享受整整一個小時的訓話，關於那裡的alpha們有多麽完美和善，關於她早就過了爬窗戶的年紀了。堤兒蒂忍耐著不回嘴指出那是後門不是窗戶。最後她上床點出廚師給她看的那個網站。

** PerfectMate.com **

堤兒蒂決定把最荒謬的搜尋條件都扔進去看看會出現什麼結果。她滾著滑鼠，但都沒什麼吸引人的。然後有一個引起了她的注意。那個alpha的照片讓他看起來就像個殺人犯。她想看看那底下都寫了些什麼。

_你在尋找一個不一樣的alpha嗎？_

_善於照顧、充滿保護慾，但另一方面來說是佔有慾的alpha？_

_有錢、禿頭、有才能、富有創造力。_

_擁有一座巨大的宅邸供他的狼群居住，擁有一間有著六十名員工的收益豐盛的公司(如果你尋找伴侶的同時也需要一份工作，我們可以提供)。_

_年長，但不墨守成規。_

_聽著，他的狼群絕望地想要幫他找位伴侶。他是個好人，但是個超級電腦宅。他一整個禮拜穿著同一件毛衣。他在那件毛衣底下有著石頭般堅硬的腹肌，預防你擔心他是個胖子。他這生當中從來沒有說過「這個嘛其實(well actually)」。_

_我會給你買輛車換你跟他約會一天。老實說他人非常棒並且有著多到愚蠢的愛能給你，他只是在與人相處上太笨拙。_

_尋找有在呼吸的beta或omega，年齡介於十八到五十五歲，不要連環殺手。除非你是只殺壞人的反英雄的那種連環殺手。我們可以提供資金協助。_

_這裡有張照片，不這沒修圖好讓他看起來更帥：_

_是的他看起來有點瘋(intense)，他是有點瘋，但是可控制的瘋。_

_我們需要把他弄出這棟該死的房子。_

_請回覆這則廣告。_

_不要屌照。_

_務必提供最喜歡的電影、專輯和書作為判斷依據。_

_絕望的狼群成員敬上_

堤兒蒂重複讀了五次。

這不可能是真的廣告。這一定是某種惡作劇或玩笑。她咯咯笑著，她超愛這類東西。她必須回覆這篇。只是想看看接下來會發生什麼。或許她闖進了某種網路遊戲裡，像是角色扮演的玩意。堤兒蒂回到主頁創了一個個人資料好回覆那則訊息。

  
**********************************************

  
哈利跑過了整棟宅邸，帕西佛與蘿西正在看電影。「我們得到了一份真正的回應！」

「噢這絕沒好事，」帕西佛低喃。「什麼的回應啊親愛的？」

「我幫梅林放上配對網站的廣告，看啊是個沒有屌照的回覆。」哈利把平板扔給看著他的帕西佛。

「我以為我們說好了你不搞這個，」帕西佛說。他讀了哈利張貼的那份廣告後呻吟了一聲。「你認真的嗎那張照片？」

哈利毫無悔意。「看看那回覆。」

_親愛的絕望的狼群成員_

_多有趣的一篇廣告啊！比這網站上其他的那些有趣的多了。感謝你對你家頭狼的誠實敘述。他看起來就像你說的有點瘋，但他就像準備要把誰切片的拿著刀子的模樣是挺迷人的。_

_我不是連環殺手。雖然我必須老實說，我對蜘蛛們是很無情。我知道牠們會吃其他蟲子，但真的實在太多隻腳了，牠們必須死。_

_我最喜歡的電影是一部小型的外國獨立製片電影，沒什麼人聽過的Singing in the Rain。喜歡AC/DC或莫札特的任何一張專輯，最喜歡的書是窗外有藍天。_

_我沒有老二所以不上傳”屌照“是挺容易辦到的。_

_你不需要給我買車來換跟他約會，我有五台了。但你大概需要提供我飛機飛過去，考慮到我是瑞典人而依據你的描述看起來是在英國，如果你想要我跟他約會的話需要搞定這點。_

_不過在我知道更多之前我是不會飛過去的。分享更多你們狼群的故事吧。_

_瑞典女孩18293_

「這…...很有趣的回覆，」帕西佛驚訝地說。

「對吧？」哈利說。他的氣息有些太興奮了。

帕西佛把他拉進沙發裡。「一個像樣的回覆不代表什麼哈利，別抱太大的希望。」

「你看過那人的個人檔案了嗎？」蘿西問。

「沒，誰管那個啊，我要把那人弄過來，」哈利說。

蘿西和帕西佛一同翻了個白眼。

蘿西點下名字，跳到了檔案頁面。她隨意掃過那些文字，但沒用上太多注意力。

然後是那張照片。

哈利與帕西佛正吵著該怎麼做，而蘿西就只是那麼盯著那張照片。

「她對梅林來說超完美！」哈利大吼。

 ** _我的_** ，蘿西的大腦尖叫著。她好不容易堪堪控制住自己飆升的氣息。

「我來回應她如何？」蘿西盡可能地表現隨意。「你們在寫情書這事上都挺糟糕的。」

「我才沒有，」哈利抗議。

「我最最親愛的，我美麗的帕西佛，在這出差的旅途中我想你想壞了。等我回到家時如果我們能輪流將老二填滿彼此屁股我會真心滿懷感激的。我附上了一些那個計畫中我想要的體位們的圖片。全心全意愛你我的beta中的性感怪獸。哈利上，」帕西佛唸出了哈利寄給他的最近一封信的其中一段。他看向他的女兒。「回覆吧，讓我們看看會發生什麼。」

蘿西點點頭。她未來的伴侶。

呃，她是說梅林潛在的未來伴侶。

這沒什麼大不了的。

她控制住了。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

堤兒蒂瀏覽著她成堆的郵件，大多是派對邀請函，幾封慈善要求，她的電話帳單，還有一只從英國來的美麗信封；通過配對公司寄來的。它的紙質厚實，而她也必須承認信封上頭的字跡是挺優雅，還有一排漂亮的花朵素描排列在底部。她用刀子割開信封，抽出裡頭的信紙與照片。

_親愛的瑞典女孩，_

_我們感謝你回覆了那篇糟糕的廣告，我要替我父親與我自己說話，我發誓我們狼群比那篇廣告提到的符合常理多了。我的繼父寫了那篇廣告，而他有那麼點浮誇。但事實上呢我們的頭狼，的的確確需要一位伴侶。儘管他自己沒有看見那事實，然而他孤身一人是有些失落的。他是一位極好的人，儘管大部份時間裡都穿著破爛毛衣。他聰明、有才能、樂於給予，並喜愛著自己的狼群。如果你願意考慮我們並且能與我們相處合適的話，你將永不會感到自己是多餘的。_

_我是在十歲的時候遇見他的。當時我與我爸互相只有彼此，你懂吧，我的omega父親在那之前幾年過世了。我爸得到了他們公司的工作最後被那個寫了那篇梅林大特賣廣告的傢伙追求。梅林不知道該怎麼跟一位小女孩相處，但他努力嘗試了。他是那種會覺得一份大學基金債券是個很好的聖誕禮物的傢伙，但在我還不是狼群成員之前，他就比其他任何一個alpha所能的都要維護我。當一切清楚明白顯示我是個alpha-a時，他引導我、幫助我，教導我如何思考、如何戰鬥、如何控制。_

_他能顯得很嚇人，我不會騙你，他很嚇人，但他的愛是那麼的多，而那所有令人恐懼的威嚇都是為了保護他的狼群。_

_梅林超愛水果塔，以及在他的電腦前寫程式。他是個拳擊手，喜歡在沒人時穿著他的襪子繞著整棟房子跳舞，喜歡裡頭到處都是蠢兮兮模型的古老科幻電影。_

_考慮讓他做為你的頭狼、考慮讓我們做你的狼群，不會是太糟的選擇。_

_這張照片是遊戲發表會裡的我與他。_

_誠摯地，_

_蘿西羅克福_

_馬特狼群_

堤兒蒂看著那張照片，與那篇廣告提供的照片裡的他相比的確非常不同。這裡的他看起來不再那麼是殺人犯alpha，相反地挺和善的。他確實長得很好看。而蘿西也十分美麗，能知道寫這封信的人長什麼樣子挺好的。這是一封不錯的信，但不怎麼滿足她想知道的細節。它透露了他不完美，這是好事，但不足以作為是否能更進一步的判斷。但能收到一封真正的郵件是真的不錯。堤兒蒂意識到或許這並不是一場遊戲，而是真正由狼群張貼出的廣告。

堤兒蒂拉開書桌抽屜，拿出幾張她自己的紙。

_親愛的蘿西，_

_謝謝你的來信，我很喜歡，事實上它是紙質信件而非電郵這點特別可愛。而我很感謝有張沒那麼戳人的照片。你們倆看起來既快樂又美麗。我必須承認我原本以為那篇廣告是某種遊戲，於是一時興起地回覆想看會發生什麼事。我以為那是暗號或是惡作劇，但你的來信表明了這是認真的，就算帶著一點荒謬。我承認我現在有些不知所措。_

_我的家人覺得我是時候有個伴侶了，而他們沒有錯。我的確憧憬著一個狼群，但我在這所遇見過的alpha們，不符合我的需求......我也知道我不符合他們的需求，無論他們是怎麼想的。_

_但我仍要大略地提一下，我需要能夠真正衡量那男人的細節們。_

_你能寄給我三則故事作為舉例，說明他身為一個alpha是怎麼樣的人嗎？_

_另外，遊戲發表會？_

_我也附上一張更日常的照片。_

_期待能從你那聽見更多的事，蘿西小姐。_

_誠摯地_

_堤兒蒂_

 

「她天殺的有雀斑，」蘿西看見照片的瞬間發出呻吟。「噢老天，看看那些雀斑，」她說。

「我不覺得梅林會有意見，」哈利認真思考著。他顯然正努力在記憶中翻找著。「不，從沒討厭雀斑。他喜歡妳。」

「然而事實上，他從來沒在性的方面上想過蘿西，」帕西佛說，視線沒從他正在處理的試算表上移開。

而當然梅林就選在這一秒走了進來。「誰沒在性的方面上想過蘿西。是你喜歡的小子？我可以揍他一頓。」

蘿西微笑。「其實是在說你。」

梅林刷白了臉。「我剛吐了一點點出來。」他畏縮了一下。「噢天吶，噁，不。」他驚恐地瞪大雙眼。「你沒那麼想我吧，有嗎？」

蘿西也覺得有點東西從喉嚨裡冒出來了。「噢操那太噁心了。你的老二超噁爛。」

「你的也是，」他回擊道。

「我會很感激你們別再討論我女兒或你的老二，」帕西佛插話。他抬起頭。「不過當然了我親愛的，你的很完美。」

「謝啦老爸，」她說。「你覺得雀斑怎麼樣，梅林？」

梅林皺眉。「它們就是群小婊子，可以讓皮膚看起來更自然些。」

三人全低頭嘆息。「在真人身上啦你這白痴，」哈利說。

梅林想了想。「我對雀斑沒什麼特別想法。現在，誰想來揍點東西？」

蘿西跳了起來。「我要，」兩人開心地練打去了。

「蘿西喜歡雀斑，」帕西佛對哈利說。

「那很好啊，」哈利同意。

帕西佛看著他，考慮要解釋那代表著什麼，但哈利正在弄他的蝴蝶。而且坦白說帕西佛想看看會發生什麼事，這絕對會很有趣的。

  
***********************************

  
_親愛的堤兒蒂，_

_很抱歉你以為那是個玩笑。那都是哈利的錯，他就是個白癡。但他誠摯真心地相信我們的頭狼需要一位伴侶，而這是他最後採取的手段。_

_如你要求的，我這有三個故事。_

_在記憶中，我和他第一次真正地單獨塑造兩人間的鏈結，是在我父親與梅林的狼群夥伴哈利的婚禮前。那天是我父親的忌日，我的心是那麼的痛，但他沒有寵我，而是知道我需要一場發洩，於是他將我帶到拳擊場中，沒有絲毫放水，儘管當時的我只有十一歲。我倆相互嚎叫，那感覺是那麼的原始又完美，提醒了我良好聚焦的怒氣不是壞事。他教我如何嗝出字母表。我們絕對沒有看誰能做得比較好的競賽。_

_他不給我狼群之咬直到我滿十八，他確定我身為一名alpha-a，不會想要臣服於他人，會想要創建自己的狼群。但我從來不想要像那樣掌管一切，然後等到我十八歲的那一天他又一次地給我機會離開狼群，詢問我是否對此毫無疑問。他是那麼的可愛，害怕著我會說我想要離開，害怕著我想要留下，他很難告訴別人自己的感受，但你能知道他的感受是那麼多。我用傳統的詞語說出我想要作為狼群一員，他咬了我後緊緊地抱住我，說著像我這樣的女人願意與他那樣的白癡頭狼綁在一塊對他來說有多麽榮幸。一直以來能待在這家庭裡才是我莫大的榮幸。_

_我提前完成了大學學業，跳過了幾個年級，而我們全都知道我一直都以進到家族企業為目標，以金士曼遊戲為目標。我想進行銷部門，在那實習了幾年，而我承認，我本來以為我會直接得到那份工作的。但他不聘用我。那部門沒有空缺，他不願意只為了我而開缺。我像個女服務生地在那做事，送出百萬份的履歷然後終於五個月後，一名孕婦休假，需要暫時的遞補人力。我提出申請並得到面試機會了。我那時仍認為那只是一場表演，那份工作會直接交到我手上。但老天啊，那個人力資源經理與梅林狂電我，成千上萬的問題，把我的作品集拆得支離破碎，當梅林是我所有的其他申請的引用對象時時那尤其糟糕。我還必須等待剩下的面試者結束。我待在朋友家，我不敢面對梅林，我是那麼的憤怒，認為或許我們之間的友情、我們的之間的親情並不如我所以為的那樣。_

_我得到那份工作了。_

_我回到我們的家，準備好要直接朝他尖叫，為了他讓我經歷了那堆狗屎。而他用著那閃瞎人的笑容迎接我，全然的快樂，全身上下散發著驕傲的氣息。他抱起我轉了一圈又一圈。「媽的小姑娘，我就知道你辦得到的，」他說。我告訴他我知道我辦得到，而他回了「當然了，而且以後如果有誰對你的工作說三道四或不服從你的指示只因為你是公司總裁的狼群成員時，你可以讓他們閉嘴，因為你該死的完全知道你是憑著真本事得到這工作的。」那完全就是他的風格，給了我那處境，讓那如此困難讓那更好。那晚我們喝的超醉。_

_我的咆哮聲像他。_

_外頭有更好的男人，有更好的alpha，但不會有太多。_

_請考慮至少見他一次。_

_你心懷希望的，_

_蘿西_

堤兒蒂讀了那封信讀了五次，將她所得知的梅林與這個蘿西記到心裡。她搜尋了金士曼遊戲，有些被驚訝到。她下載了他們的得獎作品中其中一款，結果玩到了半夜兩點。

  
********************************

  
「我們有一封新的信，從堤兒蒂那來的，」蘿西邊說邊走進廚房。

「誰？」梅林正在爐子前煎著東西。

哈利飛快地搖了搖頭，那男人只會說不要。

「一個筆友，」哈利說。「我們離開一下，」他拖著蘿西走出廚房。「在搞定她之前他都不能知道，」他嘶聲說到。

「他對自己的人生總該有發言權吧，」蘿西說。

「當那從來沒成時？我們過去十年都讓他有發言權而他幾乎連個約會對象都沒有！」哈利讓自己冷靜下來。「好了現在，那信寫了什麼？」

蘿西小心地拆開信封，抽出一張對折的紙。她大聲地將它唸出來：「 _給蘿西羅克福小姐，操他的到底為甚麼你們會認為反叛軍密碼(Thr Rebel Code)裡的水位線會是個好主意？我恨你們全部。誠摯地，堤兒蒂。_ 」蘿西憋住笑。「 _另，我格外不爽賈克斯(Jax)跟法雷爾(Farrel)不能談戀愛，祝地獄之火燒死你們。_ 」

哈利咧開嘴。「把擴充包的免費序號寄給她，我想她會滿意的。」

「我會的，」蘿西說。或許再加上另外幾個免費的誘惑。反正他們是在嘗試追求那個女孩。

梅林。

是梅林在嘗試追求那個女孩。

他只是還不知道而已。這全都是為了他。因為他值得幸福快樂。

蘿西將那封信放進她房間的盒子裡。

只是為了將它收在安全的地方。

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

_最親愛的蘿西，_

_感謝擴充包下載密碼、那件T恤還有巧克力，將他們一起作為代表你們頭狼的禮物真是非常可愛。那份擴充包極大改善了我對這遊戲的心得，雖然那段戀情應該從遊戲的最頭就是一項選項。因為他們在一起真的很完美。_

_我絕沒剪輯了一支同人影片。_

_我也給你們寄了些回禮，請狼群們享用。_

_堤兒蒂_

 

_親愛的堤兒蒂，_

_那些餅乾存活時間不到五分鐘。哈利跟梅林為了搶最後一塊時武器都掏出來了。_

_他們打得太忘我於是我成功拿到它。_

_只是我有點太得意忘形於自己的勝利於是我父親把它從我手上偷走了。跟哈利連結讓他變得奸詐。我老是忘這個事實。_

_圍巾非常棒，只是跟梅林的風格不太合。_

_蘿西_   
  


  
_最親愛的蘿西，_

_那條圍巾是要給你的，為了感謝你促進了這段交流。做媒一定挺尷尬的，我感謝你做的這一切。_

_這週末有連續假期，我必須參加幾個我知道我父母又會把alpha們推給我的派對。有些是之前見過的，有些我一點興趣也沒有。他們想要我幸福並有穩定的生活而且......我父親有些勢利？他認為我在我們社交圈以外尋找對象不是個好主意。_

_只是那裡頭的男人和女人都糟透了，蘿西。_

_純種，貴族，煩人的操他媽的喜歡我只因為我的姓名因為我父親的錢然後我也長得漂亮的傢伙。_

_他們不關心我擁有MBA學位，不關心我創建的那些慈善機構(因為顯然的我想做的那些工作是不得體的。)_

_他們想要我得到最好，但他們沒看見我們對好的定義有多們巨大的差別。_

_很抱歉，這不是你的問題。_

_堤兒蒂_   
  


  
_給堤兒蒂，_

_附件為七頁的pdf檔，列出了狼群們的私有財產、家世血統、哈利哈特實際擁有的頭銜們。_

_梅林沒有頭銜但他的資產淨值與家族歷史應該能符合要求。_

_我們希望這能幫助你告訴其他人你正在被與你背景相等的人追求中，而這次就不講任何牽扯調情或可能被認為是粗魯的事了。_

_誠摯地，_

_帕西佛_

 

  
堤兒蒂開啟了檔案後微笑。那真是一件美麗之物，組織分明的列表、試算表與照片，裡面是倫敦的公寓的保值、郊區的大宅、蘇格蘭的城堡與義大利的別墅。那裡頭還有梅林的血統與哈利的頭銜，足夠讓她父親消停一會了。她將相關的頁面印了出來後前往早餐房。

「爸爸，媽媽，」她打完招呼後拿著那些紙張坐下。她揚起微笑，而他父親嘆口氣認出了她的那個頑固表情。

「你今晚要去那個派對，」他說，認為她是要如往常的企圖逃過此事。

「當然了，爸爸，」她輕鬆地說，然後對送上食物的僕人道了謝。「但你不能硬推任何一個alpha給我。」

「親愛的，我們只是想要你幸福並穩定下來，」她母親柔聲說。

「我正在處理這事呢，」堤兒蒂說。

「用你的奶油刀戳alpha不是在處理，」他父親說。

堤兒蒂把紙張們遞給他。「那不是，但被淨利一千六百萬英鎊的金士曼遊戲的總裁羅根馬赫追求是。」她確保了自己沒對噴出咖啡的母親做出反應。

「你接受了一份追求？」她母親震驚地問。

「是啊，」堤兒蒂說。她真的接受了。她真的需要跟他們談談這個。「我們目前的互動都挺謹慎的，現在都只是通信，但我希望能在幾個禮拜後安排一趟拜訪。」

他父親憤怒地閱讀著那些紙張，但它們沒有什麼能爭論的點。那是一群小小的但令人印象深刻的狼群。不過他注意到一件令他擔憂的事。「那整個狼群都是alpha。」

「帕西佛是個beta。」

「Beta-a，」他很快回道。「而親愛的，你身為唯一一個omega，他們可能會打算怎麼做？」

堤兒蒂怒瞪著他。「不會有任何意外的。」

「你有告訴他們你的感受了嗎？」她母親問。

堤兒蒂看著自己的盤子。「我還在等。那很難用信表達。」

她的父親握住她的手。「如果這是你想要的，我們會支持你。」

「謝謝爸爸，」她說，捏了捏他的手。

她母親拿過紙張看了起來。「噢我的天，這真是支充滿吸引力的狼群。」她看著那些照片。「非常、非常吸引人。」

「對吧？」堤兒蒂同意道。

「沒那麼吸引人，」他父親咕噥。堤兒蒂和她母親交換了一個壞笑。

在週末的各個派對裡，她父親真的把那些追求者引開了。堤兒蒂幾乎度過了一個美好時光。

 

_最親愛的蘿西，_

_我們近期能安排一趟拜訪嗎？_

_堤兒蒂_

 

蘿西看著那封電郵陷入恐慌。她抓起堤兒蒂送的那條圍巾以及她自己的大衣出門走走。她想要來是件好事，來跟狼群見面。但這代表了要把堤兒蒂分享給大家。這代表了堤兒蒂不再是她的了，她來是要見梅林的。蘿西不懂為什麼這念頭讓人覺得被掏空。她散步，搞來一杯甜的愚蠢的咖啡和一顆跟她頭一樣大的甜甜圈。她惡狠狠地吃著。如此生氣實在太蠢了。蘿西就只是生氣哈利的計畫居然真的奏效。就是這樣，她會覺得這麼煩都是因為他到時會有多得意。沒別的理由了。

她回到公司，敲了敲梅林的門。「嘿，如果我們有位訪客來大宅待一兩個禮拜，你不會覺得不開心吧？」

梅林從電腦裡抬起頭，眨了眨眼。「為什麼？」

「什麼為什麼？」

「為什麼我們要搞社交？我們大概兩個禮拜前才有一群人來過？」他想了想。「有吧？」

「你是說哈利和爸爸一個月前的紀念日派對？」蘿西看著他搖搖頭。「你又變得更孤僻了嗎？」

「沒，」梅林說。「所以，朋友？」

「是啊…...一個朋友，」她說。

「好啊，我們可以把一些武器收起來。」梅林回到了他的鍵盤上。「一直都很開心能認識你的朋友，親愛的。」

「太好了，」蘿西擠出一個笑容。

梅林聞了聞，做了個鬼臉。「為什麼你聞起來苦苦的？」他看向她。「怎麼了？」

「沒事，梅林，沒事。」蘿西離開回到自己的辦公室，給堤兒蒂安排班機。她一直沒把圍巾取下。

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

_蘿西_

_我正在為行程作準備，還有了份旅遊指南(那種噢這有個漂亮的東西並且就算給出過多細節仍算精確的玩意，考慮到這只會有一趟飛行然後你就來接我)。我查過天氣，看起來挺......英國的。但我該打包怎樣的衣服？那裡會有較正式的活動嗎？你們的alpha的喜好？我的衣櫃內容挺齊全的，要我打包好幾種類型的服裝也沒問題。我還想給你們狼群的每一個人帶點禮物。你的已經準備好了，那很簡單，但其他人呢？請提供建議。_

_堤兒蒂_

_P.S. 我他媽的到底要怎樣才打得贏反叛軍密碼的最終魔王？_   
  


  
**堤兒蒂**

**牆上的那些槓桿，讓你的角色朝它們射擊使東西落到魔王身上後會讓攻擊簡單點。**

**我發誓我昨天有見到陽光十秒鐘，但沒錯這裡很潮濕。我們大宅有多準備的雨靴和雨傘。至於要打包什麼，舒服的？梅林老實說不會注意的除非妳裸體，而且就算你裸了，如果他正在被編碼糾纏的話他還是不會注意到。大宅有些通風，所以多準備幾件開襟毛衣會比較好。還有拖鞋。毛茸茸，長得像獨角獸的那種。**

**你不需要帶什麼只要帶上你自己就好，你願意給我們一次機會已是我們莫大的榮幸。**

**但哈利喜歡美術用品、蝴蝶，和小圓餅。**

**我的父親，帕西佛，喜歡焦糖、哈利，和日誌本。**

**梅林喜歡任何他所得到的禮物。向老天發誓就連我在學校做的那些爛透的鬼玩意，還存在於他辦公室裡某處。有年聖誕節哈利給了他一組買煎鍋送的牛排刀，梅林還是覺得它們很棒。一般來說他喜歡刀子還有劍，噢還有襪子。他真的很喜歡襪子。**

**很期待見到你。**

**蘿西**

 

_你想要我帶武器和襪子給他？_

 

**老實說，它們是這個星球上他最愛的東西了。它們、水果塔和我們。他已經有我們了，而水果塔或許不適合長途旅行。**

 

_我找到這雙襪子：_

  


 

  
**噢老天啊，他會喜歡它的。不要再繼續這麼完美了。**

 

_我會在十號與你見面，希斯洛機場，L閘門，大約下午兩點十八分到(認真的，那本旅遊指南真不錯)_

 

  
蘿西坐在她的辦公室裡，嚇個半死。她應該要趕緊出發去機場了，去見堤兒蒂。

為了梅林。

她為她的頭狼挑選了一個世界上最完美的女人。那人仍完全不知道這是世界上最完美的女人而且是要給他的。哈利把他壓制在地幫他穿上新的毛衣，那應該會惹梅林發脾氣的但最後他認為哈利只是心情不好，決定算了。蘿西點點頭，一切都沒問題的。她會幫那兩人牽線然後一切都會好的。而且堤兒蒂對蘿西來說應該完全不好聞，她知道堤兒蒂是Omega而他們絕大部份聞起來都太甜了。沒錯，這完全沒問題的。

但蘿西去了浴室調整了下她原本畫好的妝，再梳了梳頭。她檢查確認自己的西裝看起來很好，整理了下領帶。這是哈利挑的領帶中其中一條，跟她爸買給她的比起來多帶了點大膽的明亮色彩。她嘆了口氣離開浴室，撞上她站在外頭的父親。

「嗨老爸，」她說。「別擔心，我知道行程表。還有很多時間趕得及到機場。」

「小心點，」他只說了這個。「拜託？」

「我知道機場週邊的駕駛們很白痴，」她向他保證。他真的是太愛擔心了。

帕西佛走上前親了親她臉頰。「請小心點，你自己。」

「當然啦，爸爸，」她說，完全不明白他在說什麼。「我要出發了。」

他點點頭後往他辦公室走去。蘿西前往停車場，然而她小小改裝過的奧迪不在那。賓利在，但那不是她的車。「 **哈利！！！！** 」她怒吼著轉過身但他不在那。「 **我的車呢？** 」擋風玻璃上有張紙條：

_這輛車更讓人印象深刻些，你就開這個。_

「我的車超讓人印象深刻的好嗎，」她咕噥道。但已經沒時間去找她的車在哪，於是她上了賓利，她討厭開賓利，那根本是艘船，跟梅林在她正式於金士曼開始工作時買給她的那輛小巧可愛的奧迪比起來就是架航空母艦。她開到機場，被代客泊車敲了筆竹槓。走進希斯洛機場的一片混亂之中，她一時之間被充斥其中的各種氣味燻昏了腦袋。那是快樂與悲傷的混合，以及驚慌，她想知道人們要怎麼能在這裡頭工作。

她前往要與堤兒蒂見面的地點，抬頭看了看資訊板，飛機令人驚訝地準時到達了。人們開始從門裡走了出來，蘿西四處張望。狗屎，她應該帶塊板子來的，如果堤兒蒂認不出她來怎麼辦。噢老天，堤兒蒂會在希斯洛裡到處走個好幾個小時然後確定自己被放鴿子然後離開那蘿西就要回家並必須告訴哈利而他會用斧頭殺了她的。她就要死於斧頭之下了，她不想要那種死法那會搞得很噁心的。

「哈囉，蘿西？」一道嗓音與一道氣息一同擊中蘿西。那混雜著柑橘類乳液的味道，帶著清涼微風般的自然氣息，不怎麼omega但又不像beta一樣平淡。那聞起來像是正在運轉的洗衣機，以及剛修過的草地的清新帶著一點庭院中花朵的芬芳。綁成馬尾的金髮、雀斑們與完美的雙眼。

「你真完美，」直直瞪著堤兒蒂的蘿西悄聲說。

堤兒蒂翻了個白眼。「我剛下飛機，而我坐在一個正經歷青春期的alpha旁邊，我聞起來一定很恐怖。」

蘿西搖搖頭，接著咆哮了一聲。「那人沒做什麼吧？」她掃視著人群想找出那個年輕的混帳alpha，準備好要肢解掉那個傢伙。

堤兒蒂笑出聲。「我們為你們的遊戲爭論了一番。他認為反叛軍的考驗(The Rebel Gauntlet)比反叛軍密碼要好。」

「你們都會被反叛軍的陰謀(The Rebel Conspiracy)驚呆的。那是我們現在正在製作的遊戲，」蘿西向她保證。她無法不一直盯著堤兒蒂看。「嗨，」她說。

「哈囉，」堤兒蒂微笑。「根據行程表，我們不是該往車子走了嗎？」

「對」蘿西說，但沒有動作。就只是一直看著堤兒蒂。

堤兒蒂笑她：「你是今天早上工作得太認真還怎麼了嗎，你看起來有些暈乎乎的？」

「不，沒事。車子，大宅，把你安頓好。」蘿西點頭，兩人開始移動。

「對了，我有在練習，」堤兒蒂開心地說著。

「練習？」

「我讓我的廚師教我怎麼做水果塔，」堤兒蒂高興地說。「我想我已經很熟練了，等洗完澡並整理好行李後，我想要做一些，可以嗎？」

給梅林的水果塔，蘿西意識到。因為那是他的最愛。而堤兒蒂是來這成為梅林的伴侶的。

然後她搞懂為什麼她父親要她小心了。

蘿西吞嚥了一下控制住自己下沉的氣息。「他會很喜歡的。」

「真期待見到他，」門打開時堤兒蒂說。

「我很確定你會讓他印象深刻的。」

在她們等著車被開回來時堤兒蒂說著自己在飛機上的事。蘿西微笑著，努力不去相信這是一見鍾情。

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我想我們需要一點梅林視角了是吧？

 

他的床上有著一雙新襪子。梅林試著回想自己是不是有買了新襪子然後把它們落在那了。不，不太可能。剛送達的網購？他查看了下手機，但過去這個禮拜中他在網路上下訂的只有準備給哈利和自己一起瞎搞的那些少林刀劍，它們是客製的所以要再至少兩個禮拜後才會來，而且到時候他們還得把它們藏好，才不用接受帕西佛的你們這些拿著剪刀亂跑的屁孩的碎碎念。

梅林聳聳肩，猜測那雙神秘的襪子是賄賂用的。他在把今早哈利逼著穿到他身上的那件扎人的毛衣脫掉換成運動棉褲與T恤時也把它們穿上。他很確定自己忘了今天的某件事，但他最後會想起來的。梅林想去玩點馬力歐賽車。他穿過大宅，想著今天這地方歸他自己一人所有，哈利與帕西佛有場預算會議，那代表了他們會爭吵然後回家前會先在哈利的辦公室裡幹上一炮。

蘿西的行程表裡列了某件事，他知道，他們都跟他說過是件重要的事但他就是想不起來那是什麼。但他發現他應該是這屋子裡唯一的人了，於是他扒掉T恤扔在欄杆上。他認真考慮也把褲子給脫了，但他底下沒穿內褲，而全身上下只穿著襪子看著太蠢了，就算屋子裡只有你一人。他助跑然後朝走廊底端滑去。「好襪子，」在滑出好一段距離時他對自己說道。梅林隱約感覺到門旁的衣帽架有什麼不一樣，但說不出是什麼。

然後他注意到了那味道。派皮與水果。他往廚房趕去，或許雜貨外送裡加進了幾項點心。「水果塔，水果塔，我是那麼地愛你。水果塔啊水果塔你會讓我的肚肚長大大，」他開心地對自己唱著走進了廚房，看見蘿西直愣愣地盯著一位金髮的女人，好像她是月亮與神力女超人與一堆小貓咪的混合體。

狗屎，對喔他們要搞交際。

「嗨，」梅林開口，希望那位陌生人沒聽見那首水果塔之歌。

「哈囉，你唱得真好，」她說。

屎蛋，他給蘿西的朋友留下不好的印象了。又一次的。

「還有，穿這麼少不覺得有點冷嗎？」她問。

梅林往下看去，想起自己把衣服給脫了。「我體溫高，」他解釋。「然後忘記我們有客人。」

蘿西嘆氣。她走了過去，抓起他的手舉到他臉前。掌心裡寫著「客人」。

「你把它寫在我的左手上，我從來不會注意我的左手，」梅林說。「我是梅林，」他對那個陌生人說道。Omega，在克服水果塔的香味後他聞了出來。

「堤兒蒂，」她回著伸出手。「我聽了很多你的事。」她注意到自己的指頭上沾著莓果的污漬時微微紅了臉。

梅林毫不在意地握住她的手。「我聽過......」他想了想然後想不起任何事。「我有聽過她嗎？」

「噢親愛的老天啊，你比平時還要糟，」蘿西喃喃著。

「怪哈利和他精心設計的那座該死的地牢！」梅林抱怨。「你知道幫那些移動的牆編碼有多困難嗎？」

「不知道，」蘿西說。「而且我不在乎。老爸給你寄了份堤兒蒂的檔案，你應該要讀它的。」

梅林瀏覽過自己的腦袋。「堤兒蒂。瑞典人，上流社會，很棒，別做你自己，在他周圍時表現得像人類。」他驕傲地對自己微笑，下一秒在蘿西揍他時發出咆哮。「啥？」

「你不能把那些大聲說出來。不能對著她說，」蘿西嘶聲說著又揍了他一下。「她是堤兒蒂！」又是一下。

梅林的咆哮聲中帶上了更多的警告，氣息翻湧而上。「蘿西，」他警告道。

蘿西吼了回去，很快的兩人已在地上翻滾著。

堤兒蒂把水果塔從烤箱裡端了出來，將它們放到網架上放涼。她拿起一杯茶後走到桌邊坐下觀賞著，看起來那已發展成尋找癢癢點的戰爭因為很快的他們就都只是互相拍打著咯咯笑。然後梅林的運動褲被扯鬆到足夠掉下他的屁股。「這個自我介紹比我預期的更加有趣，」堤兒蒂說。「這是英國常見的頭狼招呼嗎？我需要拜訪更多個。」

蘿西與梅林僵在地上，接著蘿西激動地將他的褲子一把往上拉起。「嗷喔我的老二，」當褲頭大力的掃過時他大喊。

「噢閉嘴，你太丟我的臉了，」蘿西說著站了起來。「真的很抱歉，堤兒蒂，他就是個智障。」

「我不是，」梅林咕噥。他看見那些塔，上前伸手就抓起一個然後燙到了手指。「嗷喔，」他低聲罵道。

堤兒蒂哼地一聲走向他。「讓我看看，」她柔聲說著看了看那些手指。「連發紅都沒有。」但她往食指指尖印下輕巧的一吻。「但這樣都好多了。再十五分鐘就能吃了。」

梅林微笑，她人很好。他注意到房裡改變的氣味，看見蘿西怒瞪著自己的手指然後很快的回復自然。

於是梅林突然間把一切線索串到一塊了。

為什麼所有人都為了這次的訪客煩他。

為什麼蘿西這麼激動。

為什麼這個女孩做了水果塔。

那雙神秘的棒透的襪子。

蘿西跟堤兒蒂一直在遠距戀愛然後決定要把她帶回家，要看看他們能不能相處融洽。

堤兒蒂試著給他好印象因為他是蘿西的頭狼，試著給自己在狼群中找個位子。

而如果這次拜訪是她們第一次面對面，蘿西絕對會緊張的，想要這進行得完美。蘿西總是想要一切進行得完美。

那麼他會幫忙的。他想要他的小小戰士快樂。「讓我去找件衣服穿上然後我們能互相認識認識，」梅林說。「你喜歡馬力歐賽車嗎？」馬力歐賽車是衡量一個人的好方法。

「我承認，我沒玩過這個。」

梅林露出凌厲、野獸般的笑容。「很好，我會教你。」他看向蘿西。「你也來嗎？」

蘿西陷入掙扎，她真的很喜歡跟梅林一起打遊戲。「不了，你們兩個玩吧，我早上翹班了，現在必須去打幾通電話。」

梅林點點頭後去撿回他的衣服，當他回來時蘿西已經離開了，而堤兒蒂正在往盤子上放水果塔。「蘿西說這是你的最愛，我家廚師教我怎麼做，但我不能保證它們能吃。」

梅林給了她一個友善的表情。她似乎迫切地想要給他好印象，就像那麼做就能讓蘿西高興。「我確定它們很棒的。你會做胡蘿蔔蛋糕嗎？那是蘿西的最愛。」

「我會在回家前學會的，」堤兒蒂說。他們拿著茶和塔們走向起居室。「哇喔，」她驚嘆道。

「是啊，」梅林稍稍得意了一下。「我們狼群有大量時間是在這度過的，所以我們將這好好裝潢了一番。空間寬闊但親密舒適。非常適合電影之夜的狼群抱抱。」梅林看著她。「蘿西跟你說過我們挺常抱成一團嗎？」

「沒有，」堤兒蒂看向他。「你看起來不像是愛抱抱的類型。」

「我非常讓人想抱，」梅林有些被冒犯地說。

堤兒蒂大笑。他真可愛。而且本人更加好看。不像蘿西那樣光芒四射，但仍然，好看。並且身為一個alpha-a，對堤兒蒂來說聞著也不噁心。她不會想著蘿西聞起來更棒。

他們坐進沙發，梅林遞給她一支搖桿。他解釋完基礎操作後他們準備好開始了。一旦她上手之後，堤兒蒂冷酷無情且玩得非常好。當被藍色龜殼擊中時，她飆出的五國語言的髒話引出梅林一聲愉悅地低吼。她很不錯的表現出自己有多適合蘿西。是的，他需要再多觀察幾天，才會讓蘿西知道狼群非常歡迎她女朋友的加入。梅林瞪著他們剛進入的城堡關卡，腦袋裡叮地一聲。「這就是我該怎麼做出那道牆的方法！」他拿起水果塔的盤子後直接離開前往他的住家辦公室開工，徹底地把堤兒蒂忘了。

堤兒蒂困惑地看著他離開的背影然後聳聳肩。她坐了回去，跟電腦多玩了幾回合。

  
************************************

  
「你應該要繼續穿著漂亮衣服的，」在梅林的辦公室裡哈利對他說著。

「你做完應該要洗澡的，」梅林回嘴。「我能從你身上聞見帕西佛。從頭到腳。」

較靠近門邊的帕西佛努力一臉事不關己。

「你應該要給堤兒蒂做出好印象的，」哈利挫折地嘆了口氣。這就已經開始出岔子了。

「我已經給出了很糟糕的一個，她存活下來了，」梅林說。

「你沒有，」哈利從牆上取下一座獎座走上前準備把它砸進梅林腦殼裡。帕西佛攔住他，把獎座放了回去。

「冷靜點，堤兒蒂看起來挺樂的。而且如果她想要成為狼群的一員，她最好從一開始就知道你們全都是瘋的。」

「我們全部？」哈利怒吼，飆漲的氣息全是充滿挫折的憤怒。「你是最糟的那個。你知道我們為了這個花了多少時間在溝通與計畫上嗎？」

帕西佛是唯一一個真正有注意在聽的人。「你認為她可以成為狼群的一員？」他柔聲問道，意識到沒錯梅林真的那麼說了的哈利徹底驚呆。

「我需要跟她相處更多時間，但是的，」梅林朝他們微笑。「你們沒真正跟我解釋這情況我是不太高興，但這是哈利嘛有些戲劇性也是可以預期的。別擔心，我知道這是怎麼一回事。我會多認識她的，但我想我們能期待好結果。」

哈利開心地大叫。「我就知道！哈，我就知道，我就說過她是完美的吧。我需要親自跟她談談。」哈利急忙跑走了，為自己的表現無比高興。

帕西佛看向梅林。「你有那麼喜歡她？」

「嘛，喜歡她又不是我的工作，我的工作是確保她是合適的而她看起來是合適的。喜歡她只是更加分，」梅林點點頭。「但沒錯，她挺好的，我想。我看人很準。」

帕西佛沒對這令人驚訝地完美情形感到高興。有什麼地方不太對。「梅林，你覺得現在是什麼情況？」

梅林咧嘴。「別擔心，我會閉緊嘴巴不隨便發表任何重大評論的，我會讓一切順其自然。一切都在我的掌握之中。」他看向自己只剩下碎屑的盤子。「我需要再來一個水果塔。堤兒蒂做的挺好吃。」梅林離開了辦公室。

「該死，」帕西佛喃喃著。這會變得一塌糊塗的。

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

她睡不著。這棟房子的感覺跟家不一樣，住在裡頭的三名alpha與beta更讓它帶上不同的氣味。這裡的空氣不一樣，床太軟。而且全是新認識的人。她擅長與人們相處，她是如此被訓練的，但他們不是人們。她不知道這隻狼群到底是什麼。他們在晚餐上的努力表現很不錯，蘿西的父親有著真正毫無瑕疵的禮儀。她的繼父，非常地熱切，而梅林在被告知他不能用水果塔當晚餐時癟嘴。

堤兒蒂很確定這是他們的表現最佳時的狀態。她害怕，而又著迷。

老家那的每一個人都是那麼的......合宜。他們會表現得就像梅林那樣，又或是蘿西那樣。她所知道的alpha，總是那麼努力的想給人留下印象。總是展現著我的家庭、我持有的財產、我聞起來很完美對吧這些那些之類。

這些人差不多就是瘋的但真實且真誠。

她不覺得自己會後悔來了這一趟。

堤兒蒂穿上開襟毛衣，繫緊帶子。她自己有帶了幾本書，但這裡有著一間蘿西帶她看過的巨大的圖書室，她好奇這支狼群都看些什麼書。她踏出房間，原本緊張著將要在黑暗中走動，但看見了一系列的夜燈提供著恰好足夠的照明。它們在天花板投射出星星與星球們。那挺迷人的。尤其一隻小美人魚位在正中時。

走過昏暗寂靜的長廊，下了一層樓後準備轉向圖書室的方向，但她聽見了一道聲響。「哈囉？」她出聲問道。沒有人回應，但她聽見更多的響動。她父親總說她的好奇心會殺死她的，可是在她的經驗中那通常值得。堤兒蒂往走廊底端走去，聲音漸漸變大。那門開著，裡頭有著微弱的燈光。

那名alpha在裡頭兇暴地打著沙包。

而且又一次的沒穿上衣。

對他來說那真是個非常不錯的打扮。

「你應該在這種時間裡不睡覺揍東西嗎？」她問，然後在一把刀子飛向她時尖叫著蹲下。或許他們最終是錯誤的瘋法。她想要蘿西。她聽見他的腳步聲，把自己縮得更小了，但接著聽見他對著室內話機說話。

「蘿西，代號P，」他說。

她聽見他的腳步聲再次想起，但這次它們遠離了自己。堤兒蒂抬起頭，跌跌撞撞地向後退去直到她靠上牆。那把刀仍插在那上頭。她背靠著牆站了起來後將它拔出。「離我遠點，」她的嗓音發顫，氣息有如驚慌的動物。

「我會待在這，直到蘿西過來，」梅林做到長凳上同時向她保證。「她沒警告過你？」

「警告我什麼？」

「關於我與哈利？」

「你的那張照片，拿著大把的刀、劍、之類的。那是搞笑的照片，只是道具。」堤兒蒂搖搖頭。「你有什麼毛病？」

「很大的毛病，雖然已經比過去好一些了，」梅林回答。他歪了下頭後嘆氣。「蘿西把哈利叫醒了。」

很確定他是對的，蘿西與哈利狂風般地衝了進來。蘿西跑向堤兒蒂，哈利走向梅林。

梅林看向哈利。「我做了個惡夢，於是來發洩一下。陌生的聲音出現在我背後所以－」

「依本能做出反應，」哈利點點頭。「好久沒有陌生的聲音在大宅出沒了。」

「蘿西十七歲時偷渡進她房間的那個崽子......歐文。你把他吊在天花板上。」

「他不該跑的，」哈利說。「來吧，要抱抱嗎？」

「要，」梅林同意。「夢到薩爾瓦多。」

哈利點頭，將梅林拉起身後緊緊地抱住。他們緊抱著彼此，哈利帶著他離開了。

蘿西試著將安撫的氣息投射至堤兒蒂身上。堤兒蒂皺眉。「別，別想像對待小孩那樣安撫我，他朝我扔刀子！這把刀子！」堤兒蒂將刀子四處揮著。「他是個神經病！」

蘿西咆哮。「你不能那樣說他，」她說。

「不然你要怎麼說他？」

「創傷後症候群，」蘿西說。

堤兒蒂看著她。「抱歉？」

蘿西坐到了長凳上梅林坐過的那個位置。「這不該是由我跟你說的事，但他與哈利有段過去。那有時會給他們造成問題，尤其如果有夢境或什麼狀況觸發了他們。那曾經更糟。」蘿西的目光落在遙遠的某處，「糟糕的多。」她的氣息變的沈重且難過，堤兒蒂走上前坐到了她身邊。她抬起一邊手臂抱住蘿西。「我應該要先警告你的，但不管是梅林還是哈利都一年多沒發生過問題，老天啊算到現在幾乎都兩年了，」她說。

「我該怎麼避免？」堤兒蒂問。

「絕不要讓哈利聽見Freebird這首歌，從背後接近也不是好主意，尤其當他們正深陷在體能訓練中的時候，梅林不被允許賭博，哈利有冰淇淋限制。然後叫我，我會保護你。」

堤兒蒂靠到蘿西身上，一會就好。「如果他做了個這麼糟的惡夢，或許距離他上一次發作沒那麼久？是吧？」現在她任由自己被蘿西的氣息安撫，但在那轉為憤怒時向後退開。「蘿西？」

「混帳傢伙一直在騙我們，」她憤怒地低吼。「噢那個狗娘養－」蘿西站起來大步離開了，堤兒蒂決定不跟上去，這顯然是狼群事務，代表了那不關她的事。最後她動身前往圖書館，然後在聽見從另一層樓，很可能還是在大宅的另外一側，傳來的蘿西的大吼聲時決定自己會在那多待久一點。她在一張挺舒適的椅子裡讀完了一篇小故事，終於感到了足夠的睡意。堤兒蒂回到樓上，在她的房門前停了下來。

她不該介入的，她真的不該去查看的。

堤兒蒂發現自己正沿著走廊往蘿西向她提過的，狼群的套間走去。那裡有扇門開著，微弱的燈光流出。她探頭進去，看見一張非常巨大的床。

被哈利從背後抱著的梅林位在正中，蘿西躺在另一側，緊緊抓住他的手臂。帕西佛在蘿西另一邊，但一隻手臂伸的老長，手掌覆在梅林頭上。

他們是一個整體，是一個狼群，在看著那交疊的肢體時的某個瞬間，堤兒蒂心懷盼望。她輕輕地走了進去，調整了一下蓋在他們上頭的毯子。

梅林睡意朦朧地睜開眼。「對不起，」他悄聲道。

「沒在想那事了，」她說。

「你可以成為我們一員，」他說著，再度陷入沉睡。「等著瞧吧。」

「等著瞧吧，」堤兒蒂同意，然後回到自己房間去。

但她已經知道了，這是她的家庭。

她屬於這裡。只是或許需要先來點武器訓練。

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

_媽媽，我好無聊_

**你才在那待了四天**

_然後我好無聊_

**你不是說他們那很漂亮嗎**

_逛了。全逛完了。就都是樹。嗚咿咿咿咿咿_

**你有跟他們說你想做點什麼嗎**

_…_

**親愛的，他們需要認識你，別再當一個完美的客人了，發出一點要求**

_我不想成為麻煩_

**親愛的，你熱愛當一個麻煩。每次國王看見你都要嘆氣**

_這個嘛他應該要聽我說的我是對的_

**告訴他們你覺得無聊**

_好吧_

**別擺出那個會讓你長出眉間紋的臉**

_沒在擺什麼臉_

**晚安親愛的，祝妳玩得開心**

 

  
****************************************

  
那是一頓美味的晚餐，而她的確有想要等等在起居室裡打發時間但是。「我想進倫敦，」在談話間的停頓時堤兒蒂說。那四人全都轉過頭來盯著她看。「或是不了。」

「等等，你還沒進過城？」梅林皺眉。「蘿西你有在我們上班時間裡帶她進城讓她逛博物館或參加導覽之類的玩意對吧？」他最近比其他人都要早出門，進行噩夢般的編碼。他和他的團隊用上瘋狂的工作時間處理那些小故障們。他只回家吃晚餐和參加狼群時間因為哈利準備了超讚的獎賞，是他最喜歡的刀子，而帕西佛用pdf副檔塞滿他的信箱。

蘿西專心致志地盯著自己的餐盤看。哈利低吼了一聲。「你沒好好招待客人嗎？」他厲聲質問。蘿西本應該要幫忙說梅林好話的，讓堤兒蒂了解他有多適合她。她們是朋友而蘿西應該要能夠牽紅線的，該死。

「哈利，」帕西佛語調平靜。「小心點，親愛的。」他繼續吃著。「蘿西，對你大小聲哈利感到抱歉。但你是忽視了堤兒蒂嗎？」

「沒有，」堤兒蒂趕緊插話，對於餐桌邊升起的氣息感到驚慌。「沒有，我告訴她我想要安靜點。而你們這周圍的土地很適合閒逛。這幾天是很令人享受的休憩。」

梅林看向仍盯著自己餐盤的蘿西。「蘿西？」

「我本來是打算今天帶她進城的，」蘿西坦承。「但我接到電話，某個傢伙搞砸了海報而那會讓我們慘賠兩萬元，我必須進公司朝誰們大吼，然後就好像差不多是忘掉堤兒蒂了？」

「你是要怎麼樣才能把一個人給忘掉？」梅林問。

這次所有的人都盯向梅林。「嗯，梅林？」帕西佛是勇敢的那一個。「你一天到晚把人忘掉。一天到晚。你有一次把我們三個忘在別的國家。」

「對！我是！」梅林大喊。「當牽扯到人時我就是個他媽的白痴。人際處理最糟糕排名會是我，哈利，蘿西，帕西佛。所以邏輯上來說蘿西不太可能把一個人給忘掉。」

「我怎麼會比老爸還糟？我是在行銷部耶！他是個會計。他處理數字，我實際上一天到晚參加訪談、推銷產品和搞交際，為什麼我排名比他還糟？」蘿西不小心發出了一點咆哮聲，她的氣息絕對升高了而堤兒蒂絕對沒有往那靠去。

「這個我知道！」哈利興高采烈地說。「你比你父親還糟，因為他從來不會威脅任何不是狼群成員的人。你有一次要一個譏笑我們遊戲內容的多元性的裝硬漢記者去找台砂帶磨光機去打磨他自己沒用的老二因為那是他那可悲的結最有可能成形的方法而且如果他對我們將女人與有色人種放進我們的遊戲有意見的話那歡迎他與你在後巷碰面好更私下地說明你會徹底地用什麼揍爆他的腦袋讓他陷入昏迷並夢見自己活在1880年代然後在那裡頭可悲的活在自己的世界中孤單一人痛苦的死於瘧疾而他真實生活中也會是一樣的死法。」

「那可......真具體啊，」堤兒蒂說，同時感到驚奇與驚恐。而她能發誓她聞到了桌邊有誰傳來的驕傲的氣味。她看向他們，然後意識到那是梅林發出的。「你為那感到驕傲，你的行銷部門員工或許因此丟掉了銷量。」

「當那支影片在網路上瘋傳時我給她升職了，」梅林語帶喜愛地說。「雖然公平來說，某人實在缺乏上半身訓練，不太有可能用拳頭揍爆他的腦袋。」

「我辦公室裡有把拔的板球棍不是嗎？」蘿西回嘴。「而且操你的，我們不是所有人都有你那對肩膀，還有我的踢技隨便都贏你。來嗎老頭？」

「好，」梅林說著馬上站了起來，兩個人跑向健身房。

「別沒等我就先開始！」哈利大喊著脫起他的西裝。

帕西佛繼續吃著，很明顯地完全在想他自己的事。

堤兒蒂尷尬地坐在原位。「所以......我明天能進城嗎？」

帕西佛看向她。「當然了，你原本就隨時都能去。蘿西把你這段期間用的車鑰匙給你了。」

「不她沒有，」堤兒蒂說。

帕西佛放下了他的餐刀。「你說什麼？」

堤兒蒂無助地聳了聳肩。

「你有我給你準備的歡迎包。其中一台車的鑰匙、一張地鐵用的牡蠣卡、地圖、提早買好的十間倫敦的博物館的門票。一張吃飯用的現金卡。還有當然了五頁的加入我們狼群為何對你有利的總結？」

「沒有，完全沒拿到那個。」

帕西佛點點頭，用餐巾擦了擦他的嘴。他站了起來朝她微微低頭行了個禮。「如果你不介意我的離席，」他平靜地說。他脫下他的西裝外套小心地將它掛到椅背上後直接發出了大吼：「蘿珊伊莉莎白摩坦哈特！」回聲在大宅裡響盪，他大步走了出去，去完成用上全名所代表的威脅。

堤兒蒂將她的餐點吃完，思考著這支狼群到底有沒有真正地好好把一頓飯吃完過。嘛她才不要洗碗。她要去多玩幾場馬力歐賽車。最後他們全都進到了起居室，髒兮兮亂糟糟又熱血沸騰，聞起來很快樂，蘿西帶來了一個盒子，掛著抱歉的微笑將它塞給堤兒蒂。「妳實在太漂亮讓我把這給忘了。對不起。」

那讚美令堤兒蒂微微紅了臉，擔心那或許會讓梅林誤會蘿西的意思。她只是在表現友好與歡迎。堤兒蒂看向梅林，等著那alpha做出更多誇張的讚美。

「你的腳指頭長得很奇怪，」梅林說，「但夠漂亮了。」

「哇喔，難怪他們必須－」堤兒蒂開口而哈利咳起嗽來恰好蓋過她接下來的每一個字。堤兒蒂感到困惑，但這群人一直都讓她超級困惑。不過跟他們在一起她從不覺得無聊。哈利挑了一片電影，他們全都坐了下來。

  
***************************************

  
堤兒蒂自己一人開著飛雅特進了城，開心地一路哼著歌。她把車停到金士曼遊戲，因為城裡的免費停車位可不容忽視。她用了牡蠣卡與免費的博物館門票，拍了一堆的照片，一切都很棒，但她腦中只有如果能有誰跟著她一起的話會有多好玩啊。堤兒蒂不確定自己是否太挑剔了，她更想要跟著那整支狼群一起。

但或許蘿西能休息一下。

她回到金士曼，給他們看了她的通行證，問了蘿西的辦公室在哪。知道往哪去後蘿西本來要走了，但她注意到一名神色緊張的年輕人穿著過大的西裝坐在那。他散發出濃烈的氣味，一位挫折的omega。

堤兒蒂走了過去在他身邊坐下。「哈囉，」她柔聲說，她的氣味平靜且舒緩。「怎麼了？」

「我來這參加面試，」他說。噢可愛的小小幼崽，堤兒蒂想著。「可是我坐在這兩個小時了，沒有人來接我，如果我錯過我的面試時間而他們不想要我，或是他們把我忘了，或是這是個權力策略，但所有的書上都說這不會超過十五分鐘而我夢想到這工作想了十年了我知道我沒有最好的作品集但我是個很好的編劇而且就......」他垂下頭。

「你是個編劇，」她語帶鼓勵地說。他憂鬱地點了點頭。「告訴我他們任何一款遊戲中需要修改的一段劇情。」

「噢，沒有要改的他們的遊戲都很完美，」他迫切地說。

「狗屁，它們是很棒但有缺陷，」堤兒蒂反駁。「他們用了一支擴充包修改賈克斯。」

那男孩的眼睛亮了起來。「噢天啊，好吧，所以這是我會做的，」他喋喋不休地說了起來，而堤兒蒂專心地聽著。他的確挺聰明，而且當他揮舞著雙手時，她把那一疊小小的作品集從他腿上拿了起來，看了他的履歷。對於一位這麼年輕的人來說那實在挺扎實的。

「好，我們來解決這個，跟我來，」她說。她拿著作品集站了起來邁開腳步往前走。他沒跟著走，一臉害怕。「崽子，跟上。」

「可是他們還沒叫我。」

「他們搞砸了，我不喜歡這樣，」堤兒蒂說。她走到前台問了些什麼。她被拒絕了，但擺出了她最蠻橫的臉。「請告訴我位置，」她冷笑著說，然後得到她要的資訊了。「崽子，跟上，」她命令道，他倒抽一口氣後跟上前去。他們經過了各個辦公室，有著任務的堤兒蒂無視掉所有人直到敲響那扇門。

「幹嘛？我在忙，」裡頭大聲回道。

堤兒蒂才不管呢直接打開了門。「你可以給出十五分鐘，」她說。

「噢狗屎那是羅根馬特，」那男孩語氣驚恐，一臉崇拜。

「你在冒險途中撿到流浪狗？」梅林問。他嗅了嗅，老天啊那男孩聞起來真糟糕，堤兒蒂則是心意堅決。

  
「你的人資，讓這可憐的男孩自己一人坐在大廳整整兩個小時！」堤兒蒂說。「這讓人無法接受，梅林。我知道你是個智障，但這可沒辦法經營一家公司。我不在乎他是不是年輕人，你必須用敬意對待每一位走進你們大門的人。」

「我們有啊！」梅林說。「又或者我以為我們有。他們一般來說是不讓我接近新聘員工。我們什麼時候聘用你的，小子？」

「你還沒有，長官，」那男孩支支吾吾地說著。「我是來參加面試的。」

「是嘛，」梅林說完拿起電話。他打了通電話，輕聲說完話後將它掛上。「似乎食物中毒入侵了人資，他們有一半的人都不在。而你掉進了某條裂縫。」

「噢嗯那是可以理解的，」男孩說，他的氣味稍稍平穩了一些。

「那才不能！」堤兒蒂不同意。「我不管是不是有一半的人不在，你需要你的人資就算只剩一人也要像一台上好油的機器般正常運作！可悲啊。」

「人資部長幾個月前退休了，而我們不管從內部還是外部都還沒找到一個令人滿意的。沒人能－」

「沒人能有辦法應付白痴總裁、創意發展總監、行銷部長、或財務部長，是嗎？」堤兒蒂問。「沒人擁有足夠的骨氣應付你們？」

「差不多，」他承認。「我們聘請了一個女的然後在一個禮拜內讓她崩潰了。」

「我來搞定你的部門好讓他們能在你找到合適的人選之前正常運作，」堤兒蒂說。「我痛恨資源被浪費。你剛錄用了這個男孩到編劇團隊了。」

「我有嗎？」梅林皺眉。「他不用面試嗎？」

「我剛進行了非正式的一個，而他是哈利的團隊所需要的，他們太固守僵化了。他有著有趣的點子和很棒的履歷。他錄取了。」

「好吧，」梅林說。「孩子，往下一樓左轉第三間找哈利哈特。讓他幫你找個座位。」

「謝謝你長官？」男孩問。

「你是在問還是在說？」

那孩子試著讓自己看起來長高一點。「說。」

「很好，去吧。」梅林抬起一邊眉毛，那男孩匆匆離開。他與堤兒蒂對看著。「你懂多少人資的事？」

「我有一份相關的學位，並將它運用在瑞典最大的國家兒童慈善機構。」她對他抬起下巴。

他指向他辦公室裡的沙發。「坐。」

堤兒蒂坐下。

他帶著一台備用的筆電走了過去。他敲了一會鍵盤。「你現在有人資系統的暫時權限。看看。」他回到自己電腦前開始工作然後無視了她。

「這一團混亂啊！」她大喊。「你們到底怎麼還能運作的？」

「我不知道，我們就是做。」

「呃，」她開始敲起鍵盤。

梅林微笑看著她繼續咒罵他們。「所以我想你搬過來時我們就把你放進人資了？」

「我還沒答應任何事呢。我們還不知道我們之間是否合適不是嗎？」

「我想我們足夠合適了，」梅林漫不在乎地說。

「你這樣覺得？」她看向他。「我還不確定。我喜歡你梅林，但我還不知道我們是否......真的能處得來。」

梅林對那回答有些困惑，但只是聳了聳肩。「嘛，等你想好時再跟我們說。」

堤兒蒂忘我在工作之中。這比畫那些死人的隨便哪一天都要好得多。她絕對不會無聊。她瞪著一份檔案。「你這智障！你有三人請了有薪病假但他們的文件全都是錯的！他們沒收到正確的薪資。」

「那就把它搞定，然後別煩我，」梅林怒道。

「很好，我會的，」她反譏了回去。

他們甚至沒注意到門邊的哈利與蘿西。「看吧，她應付得了他，」他悄聲說，他是在那嚇壞的崽子找到他們部門後過來的。

蘿西皺眉。「我需要一份甜甜圈，」她咕噥著跺著腳離開了，不爽堤兒蒂與梅林的相處多麼緊密無縫。

 


	8. Chapter 8

「你不用做這個的，你知道吧，」當堤兒蒂走進金士曼時蘿西說。堤兒蒂去逛街買了一些東西讓自己的裝扮更適合辦公室，蘿西要死在那可愛的西裝外套之下了，還有堤兒蒂挽起的頭髮，露出了她漂亮的脖子。操，蘿西好想咬它。

如果堤兒蒂繫上領帶的話，她會當場完蛋。

而這是第一次，她完全理解了為什麼哈利會提到他看見自己爸爸繫著領帶的模樣。她懂了，她強烈地懂了。

「這很好玩啊！」堤兒蒂開心地說。

「整頓一間公司的人力資源部門很好玩？」

「我完完全全地有用處了，」堤兒蒂熱切地說著，聞起來是那麼的心滿意足。「在家裡，我......我在某些時候是足夠有用處，但那......讓人不開心。在這裡，我覺得自己具有產值且是人們所想要的。」

「非常想要，」蘿西悄聲說。「但你沒能跟梅林有很多相處時間。」

「在家已經有了，」堤兒蒂回道。她看著蘿西的氣息暴漲，充滿飢餓與渴望。堤兒蒂轉頭看向四周想知道是有誰在附近，但這裡就只有她們倆。「蘿西？」

「你把它稱為家，」蘿西說。

堤兒蒂微微紅了臉。「大宅非常舒適，熱情且愜意。」

「很好，」蘿西說。她們站在走廊裡彼此對望。

「蘿西，有空嗎？」哈利走了過來問道。他嗅了嗅空氣後皺起眉。他應該要能聞得出那代表什麼，但他沒能聞出來。

「當然，哈利，」蘿西說。「一起吃午餐嗎，堤兒蒂？」

「今天不行，」堤兒蒂說。「梅林跟我要午餐會議。你也可以來。」

「耶！」蘿西答應道，然後在被哈利踢了一腳後縮了回去。「或是不行，這才想到，那是午餐會議。」

「好，」堤兒蒂向兩人揮揮手後前往她偷來的辦公室。

哈利揪著蘿西的手臂將她拖回她的辦公室。「你他媽在做什麼？」

「什麼？」蘿西將自己的手抽回來後咆哮了一聲，他直接咆哮回去。兩人互瞪著，誰都不想退讓。

「你應該要幫梅林的！」哈利說。

「我有啊，」蘿西辯道。

「參加他們的約會的幫？」

「他現在的人際相處比往常都還要糟，我只是在幫忙讓過程更順利！」蘿西大吼。她決定試著岔開話題。「你才是那個造成問題的人！」

「我？我從來沒造成任何問題！」哈利覺得被汙辱了。「我是浪漫之神而我正在幫忙梅林得到那位可愛的女人！」

「你推得太大力了，他們很顯然是喜歡彼此的，」操這的確會痛。「而你知道每次你覺得你比他更知道他自己需要什麼時梅林最後都是什麼反應。」

哈利張開嘴準備大吼但停下了。「你說的或許有道理。」

「該死的當然，」蘿西點著頭說。

哈利有些喪氣地走到椅子邊。「蘿西，我只是想要他快樂。他把一切給了我們。一切。而他是那麼地值得更多。」

蘿西坐了下來。「是啊，他是。」她必須記住這點。很久以前她就立下誓言，永不取走應屬於梅林之物，必須榮耀他，而她現在的感覺並沒做到那些。「你也是對的，應該讓他們兩人單獨吃午餐的。」

「我會買薯條給你吃，」哈利微笑。「我們去偷吃點冰淇淋。」

她朝他笑了回去，不全然是強逼出來的。「好。」

哈利親了下她的頭頂後回到自己辦公室去了。

  
************************************

  
「帕西佛，」堤兒蒂微笑。「太好了，你可以幫我搞懂這個。」

「或許，」他應和著坐到她對面。「你確實把這地方佈置成屬於你自己的了，是吧？」角落的桌上擺著花朵，一些便宜的印刷畫作掛在牆上。「挺不錯。」

「我知道這只是暫時的，」堤兒蒂說。「但梅林說如果我要佔據一個職位，我或許也應該要佔據一個空間。」

帕西佛看著她。「你想要繼續在我們之中佔據一個位置嗎？」

堤兒蒂咬住嘴唇。「我很認真地在考慮。」當他看起來不是很高興時她皺起眉。「那是......你不想要我取得那個位置？」她以為那男人是喜歡自己的，她們有著好些共通點，但或許他只是表現得有禮而已。

「我只是想要你確定你取得了正確的位置，」他說。

「我不明白。」

「我們沒有人明白，而我們需要想明白，很快就會了，我想，」帕西佛回道。「但現在，有什麼問題？這部門裡的人不是應該要能幫你嗎？」

「你以為是這樣的對吧，但我就只是得到了幾個聳肩和『嘛這裡就是這樣做的』，」堤兒蒂翻了個白眼。她的氣息極度的惱怒但也帶著點喜愛。「這地方還沒倒真是太讓我驚訝了。」

帕西佛大笑著。「每次哈利要我給他增加預算時我也都這麼想。我們需要一隻堅定的手掌握這個部門，我需要後援。」

「看著吧，到最後一秒之前我會讓這流暢運作的。現在告訴我為什麼那裡有著三個弗萊德但到現在都只有一份檔案？」

「悲傷的是現在只有兩個弗萊德，一位在兩年前癌症過世了。但這太深根蒂固，我們依舊叫他們那三個弗萊德。那是我們的法務部門。」帕西佛解釋著弗萊德們，並將他們是如何參與到他與哈利的交往過程中的故事告訴堤兒蒂，她從頭到尾咯咯笑個不停。他們討論了另外幾項東西，接著她提出了系統中最讓她困惑的最後一件事。

「卡蘿伯恩鮑姆(Carol Burnbaum)，」她說。「我想不出半點可能的理由為什麼她仍被支付四分之一的薪水，明明她就沒在這工作了？這裡頭也有沒有提到醫療失能，只有一條備註寫著『 **沒人能碰我的卡蘿。** 』給個解釋吧？」

「她跟我大約同一個時間進公司的，」帕西佛說。「她去年離職了，因為得到一個很棒的機會進到蒙特婁的BioWare。」

「所以為什麼她還在領我們薪水？」堤兒蒂問。

「因為哈利相信他能在她兩年後合約到期時聳恿她回來。他甚至讓她的辦公室保持原貌，」帕西佛搖搖頭。「我的伴侶佔有慾非常地重。他知道那對她來說是太過好的機會，但一直保持著她會回歸到羊群之中的希望。請不要對她的檔案做任何調整。那差不多是從他私人資產出的錢。」

「你們真的是非常奇異的一群人，看起來卻行得通。你們員工的工作滿意度不成比例的高，你們的的確確是家組成非常多元的公司，不只是說說而已。這到底是怎麼辦到的？」

「因為哈利和梅林是有證明書的瘋子，但是讓人感到快樂的瘋法？」帕西佛聳肩。「沒法解釋，他們就那麼地把你吸進去。而到了最後全都是愛麗絲。」

「愛麗絲？」

「夢遊仙境。裡頭的我們全都是瘋的，」他大笑。「我曾經是徹底的正常且無聊，然後我與哈利落入愛河。」

「我懷疑你真的曾經無聊過，」她說。「理智的。但他們需要這個。」

「那是你要帶給我們的嗎，更多理智？的確需要，」帕西佛說。

堤兒蒂頓了一下。「我不知道我帶給你們什麼。」她咬住嘴唇。「我......我帶來了我，」是她唯一能說出的了。

「這狼群中的alpha們會是你所遇過裡的最強大的幾個，」帕西佛的氣息上漲至一名beta所能到達的最頂點。想要明白表示出他的意思。「但我不想要你因此而錯誤地認為握在你雙手之中的心不易碎，不需要被保護。」

堤兒蒂不懂他在說什麼。「我們還在互相認識呢。我知道我還沒擁有梅林的心。」

「我沒說是他的，」帕西佛站起身。「好心點。」他向她點了下頭後離開了。

堤兒蒂坐在辦公室裡靜靜地盯著牆直到該去見梅林。

  
********************************

  
「我不認為我能愛你，」她在梅林打開冰箱拿兩人的午餐時脫口而出。

梅林看向他。「一點都不能嗎？」

「不能，」她難過地說。她的氣息是那麼地悲傷，令他不自覺地走上前去給她安慰。他輕蹭她的脖子，試著用自己的氣息安撫她。她挨近了一些。他聞起來如此令人心安，像是庇護的保證。老天啊她真希望自己能如他所值得的那樣愛他。她想要留下。

她必須離開。

「這個嘛，」他慢慢地說。「我不覺得愛我是嚴格地必須的？」他抬起她的臉。「帕西佛不愛我。我不覺得。他和我不怎麼談這個。不過我的確是假設那些專屬於我的pdf們是極大喜愛的徵兆。」

「是啊，但那不一樣。我喜歡你，梅林，非常地－」她開口。

他微笑。「是啊，我也喜歡你。而我想你完美地適合。」他再次蹭了蹭她。

堤兒蒂意識到他正在蹭的是狼群的那一側，而不是伴侶側。「你沒在性方面想過我，是吧？」她開始搞懂了。

梅林向後退開看著她。「不，當然不，」他說。而他發現她是在擔心他們是什麼樣的狼群。他想要讓她安心，為了蘿西。他想要她的小小戰士擁有一切，去得到她想要的伴侶。「我絕對不會在性方面想你。我發誓。我會提供狼群首領所能給予的安慰，如果是絕對必要的話，但那會是帶著擔心與關愛，而絕不會是慾望與情愛。」他嚴肅地對她點了下頭，認為這絕對有幫助。

「為什麼不會？我有什麼問題嗎？是因為我的氣味？」堤兒蒂問。她奇異地感到被冒犯，自己居然無論無何對梅林一點吸引力都沒有。

「蛤？」梅林不知道現在是什麼情況。

「我有什麼問題讓你不想操我？我床技很好的！」

「因為你不是我的，我不能那們想你，你不存在於我腦子中的那一塊。而且這些日子裡我大部分喜歡的都是男人？」

「他們知道嗎？」她問。

「他們為什麼會不知道？」梅林皺眉。

堤兒蒂歇斯底里地大笑著，她的氣息轉為某種他不了解的模樣。她又哭又笑地跑了出去。

梅林不知道該做什麼。嘛不管到底是什麼事，那是蘿西的伴侶所以蘿西能搞定的。他傳了一封訊息後回去工作了。

  
*********************************

  
「堤兒蒂！」收到訊息的時間剛好來得及讓她往窗外看見離開公司的堤兒蒂，蘿西跑著追了上去。「堤兒蒂，梅林做了什麼？不管他做了什麼，我都能將它糾正過來的。我保證。」

「我不想要那被糾正，」堤兒蒂說。「我和他不適合。」

「你可以的！」蘿西抗議。「你們只是需要多一點時間。你們倆還沒好好的約過會。我知道我們可以」蘿西沒能把話說完因為突然之間，堤兒蒂的嘴覆於她的之上。蘿西沈浸於哪個吻中一會。那是個完美的吻。無與倫比地，堤兒蒂的氣息圍繞著她，而她所能想的只有宣告所有並永不放手。

她的腦中閃過回憶，第一次發情的自己對著梅林發誓永不辱他的名譽。蘿西將堤兒蒂推開。她抹著嘴：「永遠別再這麼做了。」

堤兒蒂雙眼蓄滿淚水：「可是，你是那一個我－」

「別，」蘿西說，她的氣息在眨眼之間由慾求轉為抗拒。「不管你是在想什麼都給我停下。你怎麼敢？你怎麼能是這樣的人？」

「我？」堤兒蒂看著她然後搖了搖頭。「因為感覺到我們間有什麼的就只有我？」

蘿西咬緊下巴。「我們之間什麼都沒有。」

堤兒蒂看著蘿西，眼中滿是哀求，但蘿西只是冷冷地站在那。「不，我想你是對的。什麼都沒有。」堤兒蒂轉身走開了。

當堤兒蒂走到再也看不見的地方後，蘿西咆哮著放任氣息四散，嚇走了幾十個走經過她的路人。

她感覺到她的父親來到了身後，任由他環抱住並輕蹭著自己。「這真是可觀的搞砸了，就算是跟我們比。」

「爹地，」她語調破碎地悄聲道。

「來吧，給她點空間，然後我們能把這一切搞明白的。」帕西佛親吻他女兒的頭。「我保證，親愛的。」

但當他們回到大宅時，那裡沒有堤兒蒂，只有被一把劍插在蘿西門上的紙條，上頭僅僅寫著 _ **操你不盡(Fuck You Very Much)**_ 。

「她真完美，」蘿西說。「而我不能擁有她。」她跌坐在地啜泣出聲。

帕西佛將他女兒攬入懷中，像她小時候那樣輕輕搖晃著。

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

梅林飢腸轆轆地走進廚房。他走向堤兒蒂總是保持裏頭塞滿水果塔的盒子，然而那是空的。該死。他看向時鐘，嗯，晚上十一點。不算太晚。很好。他看下自己後鬆了口氣，還好他身上穿著夠多的衣服能去敲堤兒蒂的門。他吹著口哨上樓，他覺得請她烤個塔沒問題的。而且他們還可以談談午餐時沒談完的那段超級詭異的話題。

他眨了眨眼，但也沒怎麼擔心那把插在堤兒蒂門上的劍，也不是這棟房子內第一次出現的事了。然而需要擔心的是在門前來回踱步散發著糟糕氣味的哈利。

梅林迅速地移向前去將他拉進懷裡。「狀況回報，」他蹭了蹭哈利的狼群之咬。「我們能解決的，哈利。保證。」

「我徹底搞砸了，」哈利說。「而我的狼崽在那裡頭幾乎把眼睛給哭瞎。」

「帕西佛在哪？」梅林問。

「在那裡頭陪著蘿西，」哈利靠在梅林身上抽著鼻子。「我只是想要我的狼群快樂。」

「堤兒蒂在裡面嗎？她會讓蘿西好起來的，她們是伴侶。」

哈利從梅林身上退開。「什麼？」他茫然地說。

「什麼什麼？」梅林皺眉。「如果蘿西為了什麼事難過的話，為什麼堤兒蒂沒正在幫助她？」

哈利望著梅林。「梅林，她們不是伴侶，」他慢慢地說著。

梅林揮揮手。「這個嘛的確不是，蘿西還沒咬她，她們還沒讓我發出正式的加入狼群邀約。但就像我說過的我搞懂這是什麼情況了。蘿西一直在跟堤兒蒂遠距離戀愛而這是她們藉由拜訪來確保互相適合，確保堤兒蒂能良好融入狼群。顯然她可以。我本來是假設我們會需要一到兩個禮拜才能完全搞定。」哈利退至牆邊後滑坐在地。梅林現在非常擔心了，在他前面蹲了下來。「哈利？」

哈利雙眼盈滿淚水，氣息崩壞。「蘿西愛堤兒蒂？」

梅林困惑了。「是吧我是這麼覺得啦，她看起來跟你第一次被帕西佛迷的神魂顛倒時一模一樣，那嗑藥似的笑容跟快樂的氣味。而我原本很驚訝看起來她沒跟你一樣搞砸的那麼嚴重。」

哈利點頭，「她搞砸了不是嗎？」哈利看向梅林。「堤兒蒂離開了。」

「可是水果塔！」梅林說。

「你就擔心這個？」哈利大吼。

「嘛她總是會回家的，整理好她的衣櫃和其他還沒送過來的東西之類，對吧？」梅林問。他的氣息突然下沉。「等等，我的小小戰士沒有要搬去瑞典對吧？」光是想像他的女孩要那樣離家了就已經讓他心碎。

「堤兒蒂離開了，」哈利說。「離開的離開。永遠離開。」

「不是我的錯，」梅林飛快地說。他頓住。「我不覺得是我的錯。」他點點頭。「起來，我們需要解決這事。」哈利沒有移動，只是待在地上，掛著絕望的微笑。梅林拖著他站起來後兩人走進房間。那裡頭的味道甚至比外頭更糟糕。

在那的是他的小小戰士蜷成了一顆小球。

梅林奔向床爬了上去，將她拉進懷中緊緊地抱住後用氣味覆蓋住她。他看向一臉無助的帕西佛。「噓，小小戰士，我在這。我們能搞定這個的。」

「對不起，梅林，對不起。真的對不起。」蘿西不斷不斷地重複，在他脖子裡啜泣著。

梅林搓著她的背，想讓她平靜下來。

帕西佛的手在蘿西的背上與梅林碰到一塊，他輕輕握了梅林的手一下。「你沒做錯任何事，親愛的，」帕西佛說。梅林覺得在這之前他一定已經說過很多次了。

「我污辱了狼群的名譽，」蘿西說。

梅林震驚地瞪大了雙眼。他看向帕西佛，而對方只是專注在自己的女兒身上，接著進到房裡的哈利坐到了床上。

「不，是我，因為我的計畫，」哈利回應道。

梅林懵了。「你幫蘿西計畫了堤兒蒂的拜訪？我以為會是帕西佛做的。他是我們當中負責計劃的人。」

「是我規劃的，但那是哈利的......主意，」帕西佛說。

「為什麼不是蘿西的？」梅林問。

「抱歉？」帕西佛問。

「那個，為什麼讓她潛在伴侶來拜訪狼群不是蘿西的主意？」梅林問。房裡徹底靜默，就連蘿西的啜泣聲都停止了。

「潛在伴侶？」帕西佛看向哈利，後者給了他一個虛弱的笑容。

蘿西從梅林懷中往後退開了一些。「我很抱歉，梅林。」

「小小戰士，你能解決這事的，我很確定。」

「我不能。我試過讓她愛上你的，我試了，我發誓，」蘿西哀求道。

「這是瑞典文化嗎？」梅林問著所有人。「因為她也那麼說了，但我不懂。帕西佛就不愛我。」梅林看向他。「你不愛我吧？」

「在兄弟親情上我是非常喜歡你的，」帕西佛說。

「就是說嘛！」梅林抓住那個點。「所以我不懂為什麼成為你的伴侶，並成為這狼群的一員，所有人都一直覺得她必須愛上我。我們喜歡彼此，我會用性命保護她，由於她將是狼群成員且與我的女孩結為伴侶，而且該死的她會做水果塔。那絕對值得讓我殺掉幾個人的。但為什麼我們必須愛彼此？」

那三人全瞪著他看。「我的伴侶？」蘿西問。

「對，」梅林說。「而現在我們要來把這都搞清楚，為什麼你沒告訴我你在搞網路戀情？我會支持的啊。我是說很顯然地堤兒蒂完美地適合你。所以是狼群焦慮還是什麼的導致這次爭吵？我知道你從來沒擁有過發情的omega？害怕那個嗎？還是她想要妳搬去瑞典？我不喜歡那個，但給我六個月那麼我們就能全都搬過去。」梅林看著蘿西，而她臉上掛著他無法辨認的表情。「小小戰士？」

「我跟她說我不想要她，」蘿西小聲說著。

梅林的咆哮又低又沉，蘿西別開頭表示臣服。梅林大力地給了她屁股一巴掌。「為什麼你會告訴你完美的對象你不想要她？」他大吼。「你是什麼時候變成一個該死的懦夫的？」他再次咆哮，三人全都朝他別開了頭。「你要修正好這團混亂。」

「我不知道該怎麼做，」蘿西說。

「該死，你怎麼能搞砸的這麼徹底？你比哈利還糟！」梅林對她說。

「那有點太惡毒了，」帕西佛委婉道。

「但是事實，」哈利說。「她在這方面確實比我還糟。」

帕西佛發出一聲低沈的喉音，哈利低下了頭。「這次情況不一樣而你是知道的。」

梅林皺眉。「我錯過什麼了。我知道。」

「那不重要，」哈利飛快地說。現在絕對不是完全揭露真相的時機。「蘿西，親愛的，你愛堤兒蒂嗎？」

蘿西點頭。「我真的真的愛她。或是我覺得我愛她。我很努力的不去愛她。」

「那可真他媽白痴，為什麼你要逃離你的愛？」梅林問。

「因為我不想羞辱你，」蘿西說。

「到底是要在哪顆星球上才會在你墜入愛河時不會帶給我與狼群喜悅？」梅林問。「堤兒蒂很可愛，解決了人資的問題，又會做水果塔，她看著你就像你是最好的，你的確是最好的。而你看著她就像－」梅林沈默了。

「像怎樣？」

「就像哈利看著你父親的模樣。帶著希望，並且相信能在對方身上看見宇宙裡美好的一切。」梅林微笑。「我為什麼會不想要你擁有那些。」

「但我想要你擁有那些，」蘿西說。「你也值得那些。」

「或有有一天，我會遇見對的男人，而那一天會來到的。但現在是你。」

「男人？」三人齊開口。

梅林看著他們。「嘛，對啊。我最近操的五個人都是男的。你們知道我這幾年來強烈偏好男性omega的。」

帕西佛瞪了哈利一眼。「我們晚點再來談這個。」

哈利嘆了口氣。「我很期待。」他看起來一點都不期待。

「我能擁有堤兒蒂？」蘿西看向梅林。「你不會生氣？」

「這個嘛我是不高興你顯然搞砸了一件理所當然的事，而我不能保證你能擁有堤兒蒂。那應該取決於堤兒蒂。但如果她願意重新收回你那蠢屁股，我會很高興地接受她進入狼群，」梅林發誓道。

「我愛你，」蘿西悄聲說。

「我也愛你。哈利脫衣服然後滾上床。我們需要一個抱抱，等早上我們會來搞清楚這事。」梅林緊緊抱著蘿西。帕西佛往他們更靠近了一些，於是等哈利從後方抱住他的伴侶時蘿西被大家給包圍。蘿西的氣息逐漸柔和，身體也放鬆了下來。

「梅林，你真的會把我們都搬去瑞典嗎？只是為了我？」蘿西問。

「別犯蠢了。為了你我能把我們都搬去月球。」梅林想了一下。「噢天啊哈利，月亮基地！」

哈利睜大眼睛。「看在老－」

「對吧如果我們－」

「只要我們改－」

「沒錯然後加上那－」

「狗屎，那太完美了。我需要我的馬克筆。」哈利親了下帕西佛的頭頂而梅林親了下蘿西後兩人都跑走了。

「我能把他們都弄回來，」帕西佛對他的女兒說。

「不了。現在只有你很好，」她說。她鑽進她父親懷中。「你覺得我能修正這一切嗎？」

「你能做得到任何事，我親愛的。」

「我們怎麼能不知道梅林這些日子以來都喜歡男孩子？」

「這個嘛，就超級聰明的人來說，我們是群智障。而且還被梅林的少根筋傳染了。」

「他足夠聰明到能搞明白我跟堤兒蒂的事。」

「或許我們應該給我們的alpha多點信心，」帕西佛忍住了一個微笑。

蘿西試著不笑出來，但失敗了。「噢老天，梅林是唯一那個搞明白的人。操他的梅林看見事實。世界末日到了。」

帕西佛也跟著大笑。「我很確定這只會發生一次。我懷疑他從哪裡跟誰交易來了交際能力。」

「我要修補好這個，如果我能的話。」

「我知道，親愛的，」帕西佛親了親她的頭。「我知道。我會幫我們訂好前往瑞典的機票。」

「謝謝你，爹地。」

「不客氣。」

  
****************************

  
堤兒蒂躺在床裡，她的母親抱著她。「我覺得不太舒服，媽媽，」她說。

「破碎的心是讓人挺痛的，」她回道。

堤兒蒂搖搖頭。「不是那樣的。我感覺不太對勁。」

她母親摸了摸她溫熱的額頭。「發燒了嗎？」

當一陣痛楚擊中她時堤兒蒂呻吟出聲。「媽媽，」她哀鳴著。

她花了一點時間才明白過來。堤兒蒂開始進入熱潮了。

「但你的藥，」她母親說。

「我漏掉了幾顆，」堤兒蒂說。

「噢不，噢我的小甜心，」她母親將她抱得更緊一些。「我們會幫你度過的。」

堤兒蒂擦走眼淚。「我不想要熱潮，媽媽。我恨這個。」

「我知道，甜心，我知道。」

堤兒蒂往母親懷裡蹭去。

她恨她的熱潮，恨自己感覺是那麼的omega。

她真的恨自己的身體渴望著一個alpha。

而她心中有個名字，有一個人。

她恨很快的，她就會開始尖叫呼喊蘿西。

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者註：
> 
> 好了這是最後一張虐的了，接下來一切會越來越好。  
> 但請注意，有 **ABO世界觀的dub con** 情節。在這章裡堤兒蒂發情了，接下來所要發生的事若是在ABO世界以外可能會不太恰當。蘿西沒有跟堤兒蒂進行性行為，但一些關於性的事情幾乎發生(你可以預想這章發生的事跟番外篇good families don't裡蘿西十四歲第一次發情時梅林與蘿西之間的情節類似，如果這有幫助的話)

 

「蘿西？」

「嗯？」

「那看起來像座城堡，」他說。他們四人坐在租來的車裡，瞪著那座大門看。

「是啊，」她回道。

「你是不是忘了跟我們說什麼，關於堤兒蒂？」

「沒，我如果知道的話絕對會提到這一座嚇死人的大城堡的，」蘿西回答。「我只有她的地址，那沒告訴我堤兒蒂住在城堡裡。」

哈利看著它。「這不是王宮，」他下了結論。「所以你知道，太好了？」

「或許我們應該按那邊那顆對講機按鈕？」帕西佛問。「看起來堤兒蒂有著一項有趣的秘密。」

「好吧，」梅林同意。他打開車窗探出身子壓下了那按鈕。「哈囉？我是金士曼遊戲的羅根馬特，還有整個馬特狼群，來向堤兒蒂道歉的。我們能進去嗎？」

「這時間不接受訪客。打給他們的秘書預約會面時間。」

梅林又試了一次：「這很重要，我們必須跟堤兒蒂談談，把一件糟糕的誤解說明白。」

「這時間不接受訪客，離開吧，否則警衛會去帶走你們。」那頭發出了一些聲響，片刻停頓過後傳出一名女性的嗓音：「Alpha蘿西跟你們在一塊嗎？」

梅林看了蘿西一眼後回應：「是的，她在。這裡有我，這群狼群的首領。蘿西、她父親與他的丈夫。整個狼群都在這。」

對方沒再發出半點聲音，接著，那道巨大的門開始打了開來。梅林開上車道時車裡的氣味既緊張又擔心。他們在正門前停下來，一位男人在那等著。他們下車跟著那男人進到城堡。他們被帶到了一間正式的會客室，裡頭有著一對年長的女人與男人，還有幾名僕人站在牆邊。

「哈囉，我是羅根馬特，」梅林說。

「你沒能給出適當的尊重？這可不是一個好的開始，」那男人說。

梅林堪堪止住那道喉嚨深處的低吼。「我非常有禮貌了。」

哈利往前一小步低頭行了個禮。「我很抱歉，梅林沒認出您來。」他做了個手勢，帕西佛低頭行禮而蘿西做了個屈膝禮。梅林幾乎沒低下頭，不喜歡那男人發出的氣味。

「我不懂，」蘿西悄聲說。

「這位是瑞典國王的弟弟，王位的第四位繼承人，」哈利告訴她。

「我的堤兒蒂是個公主？」蘿西震驚地說。

「她不是你的，」那女人厲聲道。她站起身走了過來，以帝王的氣勢搧了蘿西一巴掌。她用瑞典語說著什麼，給了蘿西另一掌。

眨眼之間帕西佛已擋在他女兒之前，而梅林與哈利都掏出了武器。後方的僕人們同時是守衛，也全都拿出了他們的武器。

「沒人可以打我狼群的成員，」梅林的咆哮又低又沉，憤怒且嚇人，而他的氣息在眨眼間從友善轉為危險。哈利沒說任何一個字但他的氣息伴隨著梅林升起。

帕西佛望著那女人。「夫人，我理解您很生氣。您女兒帶著真心來找我們，而我們傷害了她的信任。我們是來做出彌補的，但那不代表我們會任由你傷害我們。」

「我會把你們全都殺了，」梅林發誓。

「你實際上也沒殺過那麼多人啦，」哈利指出。

「我會命令你把他們全都殺了，」梅林回答。

「好吧，那聽起來好多了，」哈利微笑。「比較是我們的運作方式。」

「瘋子，」堤兒蒂的母親嘶聲怒道，而她的守衛們往前靠了過來。

「對不起，」蘿西在他父親背後小聲地說。她是在場唯一一個沒激動起來的alpha。她聞起來很悲傷。

「為什麼？」王子問。「還有所有人，看在老天的份上，把你們的結都收起來。守衛們，退下，」他命令道。守衛們不肯讓步。他嘆氣。「在有武器對著皇家成員時他們是不會退下的。請。」

帕西佛把手放到哈利的脖子上，但不敢觸碰梅林。哈利讓步了，將武器收起。他靠上前輕蹭梅林並低聲說了些什麼。梅林勉強也將武器收了回去。

「你們到底怎麼能帶著槍上飛機的？」王子問。

「MI6，給我們的特許，」梅林回答。

「那可不在你寄給我們的郵件裡，」他說。

「是啊，這個嘛，堤兒蒂也沒說她是個該死的公主不是嗎？」梅林說。

「是啊，我想她沒有，」王子微笑。「坐吧，我們會客氣地談的。」

「我不會！」堤兒蒂的母親尖聲說。「我們的女兒正在樓上陷入她不想要的熱潮，哭泣著，渴求著那個傷了她的心的人。」

蘿西轉往門的方向但她父親將她攔下。「堤兒蒂需要我，」蘿西大吼。

「不，她不需要，」帕西佛堅定地說。「她或許正處於痛苦，正呼喊著你的名字，但那不是......那是熱潮中的發言。如果你現在去找她，她會歡迎你，向你乞求。而當這結束之後她將會鄙視你。到時你所有能追求她的希望，能讓她成為你的伴侶的希望都將化為烏有。」

「你期望在羞辱過她後還能追求她？」王子問。「而且我以為是那位在追求她？」他指向梅林。

梅林朝自己周圍看了看。「我？」哈利盯著天花板，而蘿西繼續嘗試著往門的方向前進。「噢，不，很顯然這當中有些詭異的搞混了？你們所要知道的是我能向你們保證這狼群能提供一切。怪了，通常帕西佛的檔案會很完整說明的。但我是說我很確定你們知道堤兒蒂與蘿西完美地適合彼此，儘管蘿西一時害怕了。」

「害怕？」王子問。

「是啊，對於人生不是嗎？蘿西以前跟人約會過，但從來沒有誰能進到我們家中，跟我們待在一塊。大部份都不喜歡我們，不理解我們。不過堤兒蒂完美地融入了。」梅林微笑。「她既可愛，又僅僅幾天之內就讓我們的人資部門如絲綢般滑順運作。還有那些水果塔－」

「專心，」哈利咳了一聲。他能看見堤兒蒂的母親處於盛怒，但奇怪的是她父親似乎溫和了下來。

「我女兒還年輕，」帕西佛插話。「她是個年輕的alpha-a，因為遇見她完美的伴侶而不知所措。她被嚇到而顯得殘酷，為了必須是她與堤兒蒂單獨解釋的理由。如果堤兒蒂願意給她那個機會的話，蘿西不會再次被嚇到的。」

「堤兒蒂沒完全對你們誠實，」王子說。

「別，」他妻子警告道。

「堤兒蒂生理上是omega，但喜歡被以beta對待，」他說了下去。「她服用藥物改變她的氣味，並阻絕她的熱潮，她跟你們在一起時漏掉了，沒按時服用，並且有了足夠多的情感觸發她的熱潮。」他看向蘿西。「你對此有何看法？」

「我他媽才他媽不管那個，」蘿西咆哮，徹底被惹怒。「她是堤兒蒂，她有著長得很奇怪的腳趾－」

「謝謝！」梅林咕噥，哈利用手肘頂了他一下。

「她穿的衣服有點無聊，音樂品味爛透但電影的品味超棒。她用馬力歐賽車狠狠擊敗我，沒有人能用馬力歐賽車擊敗我。她讓我笑讓我飢餓，老天啊傷了她感覺就像拿刀子挖出我的心，我在那一秒就後悔了，」淚水充滿了蘿西雙眼。「我想要她原諒我，我想要一個追求她的機會，但如果她往我臉上吐口水要我滾蛋，我會祝她得到全世界的幸福並帶著狼群回家。」

「你有條件能夠輕鬆找到別人的，」堤兒蒂的母親說。「像你這樣年輕漂亮的alpha，他們會向你飛奔而來。」

「我們不是那樣運作的，」蘿西說。「我就像我的狼群夥伴們。就像哈利。就只會有那麼一個。堤兒蒂要我滾蛋，我就滾蛋。但那不表示我就會拋開她。她是我的伴侶，不論如何她永遠是我的伴侶。」

所有人都準備好繼續爭論，但此時門被敲響了。

一名女僕探頭進來。「夫人，我們需要請醫生來，她......」

蘿西無法思考，那女僕帶著堤兒蒂的氣味，她衝向了門，多年的奔跑使她比誰都快。她任由動物的本能操控一切，跟隨著那股氣息的痕跡。她能聽見背後的腳步聲們但她不在乎。堤兒蒂正處於疼痛而她能幫忙。她跑上樓轉過一處轉角，氣味變得更加濃烈了。她跑得如此之快，直接撞開了那扇門。「噢寶貝，我的心。」

堤兒蒂躺在床裡，床單被汗水與體液浸濕，她哭泣著，啜泣著。床上散布著成結的假屌而一切聞起來都不對勁。

「寶貝，我在這。」

「蘿西？」堤兒蒂的嗓音因痛苦而虛弱。「好痛，alpha。」

蘿西走向床爬到了堤兒蒂身上。「我在這，我在這，我很抱歉，寶貝，我很抱歉。」

「我他媽的超級恨你，」堤兒蒂說。她抬頭看向蘿西，歪過頭露出她的脖子。「求你，求你蘿西補償這一切，咬我。」

蘿西無法抗拒地低下頭。當她被扔到房間另一端時她咒罵著發出咆哮。

「哈利，帕西佛，門，」梅林低吼。哈利關上了門後兩人守在門前。

「那是我的伴侶，」蘿西怒吼。「你說過的，你不能在她要求這個時阻止我標記她。」她咆哮著跳向梅林，但不管他跟哈利對她進行了多少訓練，她都無法擊敗梅林。他們在地上打著滾，朝對方怒吼撕咬，床裡的堤兒蒂哭喊著。

到了最後，梅林將蘿西釘在了地上，當她反抗時他將她的手臂往後拉到只差一吋就要折斷骨頭。「服從，」他低吼。「服從，否則我再也不讓你見堤兒蒂。」

蘿西拍了拍地板，梅林轉過手腕鬆開壓制後將她拉起。他讓自己保持在蘿西與堤兒蒂之間。「脫掉衣服留下內褲，alpha，」他說。他轉過身抱起堤兒蒂。「公主，我們狼群的公主，原諒我們傷害了你。」

「我需要蘿西，」堤兒蒂哀求。

「我知道，而你會得到一點的她，」梅林向她保證。他氣味標記了狼群的那一側，堤兒蒂因此平靜了一些。他轉過頭，看見蘿西已脫到只剩四角內褲，從她十四歲起就開始那麼穿了，梅林的複製款。「坐到躺椅上，」他命令道。蘿西坐下後他將堤兒蒂抱了過去，輕輕地放到蘿西的腿上。「氣味標記她，安慰她，不准咬不准碰胸部或陰部(nethers)，否則我會把那麼做的手指給折斷。」

「陰部？」

「閉嘴然後照做，」梅林咆哮，蘿西將堤兒蒂抱近自己。

梅林走到床邊拆下床單，將玩具們擺到床頭櫃上。他把床單拿到門外，那裡已聚集了一小群觀眾。「無插入的alpha照顧與安慰，」他告訴眾人。「我會待著，並確保蘿西不跨過那道界線，但堤兒蒂需要alpha在場，你們知道的。」

「我們可以雇用慰安alpha，」她母親爭辯。

「她需要蘿西，而蘿西需要我，」梅林堅定地說。

「你是個alpha-a而你不會被熱潮誘惑？」王子逼問道。他看向梅林微微鼓起的股間。

梅林搖頭。「我不會碰堤兒蒂的，除了擁抱，或是狼群交疊。」

「你無法保證。」

「他可以，」帕西佛說。「如果他說他不會，他就不會。對他來說她是狼群成員而不是潛在伴侶，他不會傷害她的。」

他們全能聽出帕西佛語氣裡的真誠。梅林將門打開了幾秒，讓他們都能看見被蘿西抱在懷中的堤兒蒂，前者對她低聲哼唱著。這是這幾個小時以來頭一次看見堤兒蒂沒在哭泣。

「她跟我們在一起很安全，我發誓，」梅林說。

堤兒蒂的父母親點點頭後離開了，留下兩名守衛與哈利和帕西佛一起待在門邊，接受傷害任何傷害堤兒蒂的人的命令。

梅林將髒污的床單交給一名女僕，後者遞給他一組新的。他鋪著床的同時注意著那對伴侶。「帶她上床，蘿西，」他輕聲說。蘿西抱著堤兒蒂走到床邊後將她放下。「繼續好好的抱著她，讓她聞你，」梅林說。

「我害怕我會搞砸，」蘿西說。

「這就是為什麼我在這了小小戰士，」梅林回應。他脫掉他的上衣後躺了下來。「哈囉，堤兒蒂，」他說。

她看著他。「你為什麼要做這些？」

「我的狼群需要我，」他只是這麼回答。堤兒蒂推開蘿西的手，窩進梅林懷中。

蘿西在梅林將堤兒蒂抱得更近時哀鳴。他瞪向她，蘿西咬住嘴唇。

「噓，很痛是嗎？」他低吟道。堤兒蒂抵在他胸口點了點頭。「我們會保護你，保護你的安全。」他親吻她的頭頂。「我們在這陪你，給予我們夢想將是狼群一員的你協助。我以頭狼之名立於你之前，並會向你證明，你在我們的庇護之下將會是安全的。而你的伴侶不會讓你遭受恥辱，永遠。」

「她不想要我，」堤兒蒂的聲音悶在梅林胸膛裡。

「我想要你，永無休止，」蘿西說。「我想為你屠龍，摧毀任何一座城堡。該死，今晚做的差不多就是那些了。」

堤兒蒂笑出聲。「我需要......又開始痛了。你們兩個哪一個要來操我？」

蘿西低吼，因操堤兒蒂的念頭而愉悅，又因梅林居然也是選項之一而妒忌。梅林對她吼了回去而就算是在此刻，蘿西仍朝他露出了脖頸。

「我們都沒有要操你，」梅林說。「呼吸我們的氣息得到安撫，而蘿西會用那些假屌們幫你。」

「如果都沒有要操我，兩名頂級的alpha到底為什麼會在我床上？」堤兒蒂大吼。

「因為我們愛你，」蘿西答道。

「公平地說，我不愛你，但我知道我會將你擺在最高的喜愛與敬重的位置，」梅林說。「做你需要做的，我們會看著你照顧自己。」

堤兒蒂點點頭後伸出手，蘿西將一根假屌遞給她。當堤兒蒂開始照顧著自己時她離開了梅林貼向蘿西。最後她終於在那根塑膠結上到達高潮，在蘿西緊緊抱著她蹭著她但並沒有咬她的時候。

那是艱辛的三十六小時，在那之中梅林有兩次必須在堤兒蒂哀求著更多時出手阻止蘿西做的太過。偶爾帕西佛會送進用托盤乘著的食物。

但最終堤兒蒂昏了過去，氣息終於開始減弱。

「來吧蘿西，我們需要洗個澡，」梅林說。他們進到房間中的浴室，蘿西遲疑了。「噢操他的老天。」梅林翻著白眼把自己脫了個精光，他的衣服們噁心死了。「兩個蓮蓬頭。我們又不是沒看過對方的老二。」他踩進蓮蓬頭底下開始搓洗。

蘿西脫下內褲，無視她的勃起踩進水底下。那痛的要命但當堤兒蒂就睡在一個牆壁之外時她不會碰自己的。梅林遞過肥皂，她粗暴地清洗皮膚。在梅林抱住她時她依偎了進去。

「他媽的太為你感到驕傲了小小戰士，」梅林親吻她的狼群之咬。

蘿西感激水流隱藏了她的眼淚。

他們離開浴室擦乾自己，走向仍在沉睡中的堤兒蒂。帕西佛已準備好衣服等著他們，於是他們穿上衣服出去尋找食物，然後他們也昏死過去，筋疲力盡地倒進床裡，睡在哈利與帕西佛的擁抱之中。

  
****************************************

  
堤兒蒂看著睡夢中的四人。

她對他們超生氣。尤其蘿西。

言語無法表達他們傷得她有多深。她感覺自己就像個蠢蛋。

「起來！」她大喊，他們全都瞬間醒了過來，哈利與梅林伸手探向武器。

蘿西看見堤兒蒂冰冷的表情後只是點了點頭。「我們會在一個小時內離開。」

堤兒蒂大步離開了房間。

帕西佛緊緊抱住他的女兒，哈利一臉準備好要開戰。梅林只是蹭著她但沒有其他反應。

他們打包了帶來的那少少的東西後守衛們將他們送到門口。

堤兒蒂的母親滿臉高興能看見他們離開，但她父親就沒像她母親那樣高興了。

幾乎到達門邊時他們聽見奔跑的聲音。「等等，」堤兒蒂大喊著。所有人都停下腳步轉頭看向她。堤兒蒂直直跑向蘿西，在她面前停了下來。兩個女人站在那，相互對看。堤兒蒂往蘿西小腿踹了下去。

「嗷噢，」堤兒蒂說。「嗷噢，這比我想的還要痛。我哪裡做錯了？」

「你剛好踢到小腿骨最堅硬的位置了，」梅林解釋。他走了過來。「你最好是踢高一點，就在膝蓋底下，瞧？」梅林用一半的力氣直直往膝蓋底下踢了一腳，蘿西瞬間倒地。

「喂！」蘿西躺在地上大喊。「狗娘養的很痛欸。」

「噢，對齁，抱歉，」梅林說。「我這就閃邊去。」他準備走去站到哈利與帕西佛一旁，那兩人正對他翻著白眼，但被堤兒蒂攔下了。「什麼事？」

堤兒蒂將他拉進一個緊緊的擁抱。「任何人都會很榮幸能有你作為他的頭狼及伴侶。你真是位了不起的男人。」

「你太客氣了，」他說。「我就是各種糟糕的集合體。」

「那就都是好的糟糕法，」她說。她親了下他的臉頰後把他推到一旁。她低頭看向仍躺在地上的蘿西。「站起來，alpha，」堤兒蒂說。

蘿西站起身來望著堤兒蒂。「不管這麼說有沒有用，但我很抱歉我說謊了並且就是個懦夫。在你下飛機的那一秒我就應該乞求你成為我的。我希望你能找到世界上你值得擁有的所有幸福快樂。」

「閉嘴，」堤兒蒂說。「你之前甘願犧牲自己而搞出這一團亂。而現在你又要再這麼做一次？你假設了你知道我的答案。你從一小疊信紙與更多的電郵還有一個禮拜的拜訪假設了你了解我所有的想法？操你的。」堤兒蒂瞪著蘿西。「所以？」

「我很抱歉？」堤兒蒂毫無頭緒。她看向她家男人們而他們一樣一臉茫然。

「請求追求我的許可！」堤兒蒂大吼。「你，alpha蘿西，親口請求追求我！」她叉起雙臂抬著眉。「我在等呢，」她在蘿西一臉呆滯的看著她時說。

「堤兒蒂，請問我能否以請求你成為我伴侶並加入羅根馬特狼群的前提追求你？」蘿西問。

「可以。現在回家去吧，」堤兒蒂說。

「你為什麼要給我這個機會？」蘿西必須問。

「因為我想要我真正的伴侶，不管她到底有多該死的智障，」堤兒蒂回答。「並且因為你出現在這裡。那樣的女人，那樣的alpha，有誰能做得到這樣的事？那值得一個機會。回家去寫信給我，蘿西。」堤兒蒂向他們點點頭後揮手讓他們離開。

他們坐進租來的車，蘿西的氣味強烈到他們必須打開所有的車窗。

「我有一次機會，」她對著他們說。

「別搞砸了，」梅林說。

蘿西放聲大笑。「我絕對會大力的搞砸的。」

「你會的我親愛的，但看起來堤兒蒂發覺那是你迷人的一點，所以放手去做吧，」帕西佛說。

  
  



	11. Chapter 11

「這信封還真大包啊親愛的，」當堤兒蒂將信件交給她時她母親說。「她是寫了多長的信給你呀？」

堤兒蒂撕開信封，那裡頭又掉出了好幾包信封。「他們全寫信給我了，」她說，試著不因她的狼群露出笑容。

不是她的狼群，對。

還不是。

「抱歉，媽媽，」堤兒蒂說完帶著所有的信封上樓回到她的房間。她將那四封全擺到床上。

蘿西。

哈利。

帕西佛。

梅林。

「城門城門雞蛋糕，」她悄悄唸著。但她早已知道自己會把蘿西留到最後。她決定先從哈利開始。她打開信封，拿出裡頭那張過度講究的信紙。

  
_親愛的堤兒蒂公主_

_我為這整場災難感到非常非常的抱歉。我太過擔心梅林的幸福，為了我最多年的好友，而沒看見自己是如何地阻擋女兒和你去追求自身的幸福。_

_我為自己感到無比羞愧，為了我對待你更有如一項物品，一尊用來讓別的事物顯得更美好的容器，而不是將你視為一名具有人格的個體。_

_我希望我還能有機會去彌補這些，並更加真正地認識你。_

_誠摯地_

_哈利哈特_

  
那是一封簡短的信件，但堤兒蒂能感受到他的真誠。堤兒蒂意識到雖然這一切混亂由他而起，然而他卻是她認識最少的一個。她希望能改變這點。她將他的信件放到一旁後拿起了帕西佛的，能感覺到這封更厚實一些。當看見那顯然是列印出而非手寫的紙張時她不禁揚起嘴角。那裡頭還有著一支小小的隨身碟。

  
_給堤兒蒂_

_為了你待在我們這時對金士曼遊戲的付出，我給你開了張支票。雖然你是出於好心，但我還時無法接受你做出那麼了不起的工作成果與美麗的組織編排後卻不支薪給你。隨信附上的隨身碟裡包含接受金士曼遊戲的人事資源部主管職位的相關資訊，說明你為何應該想要這個，為何妳應該回到這支狼群。裡頭列出了薪資、福利以及長期需求等。我承認我也列入了一份為我們工作的缺點，雖然我感覺你與我一起的話，應該能夠成為抵抗他們最糟糕一面的堅強堡壘。_

_我喜歡你的職業操守，喜歡你建的資料庫，喜歡你是如何地讓我女兒微笑。_

_我喜歡我所認識的你，堤兒蒂，並希望有機會能更加了解你。_

_請認真考慮將我們收回，_

_為了你優雅的試算表_

_帕西佛_

  
堤兒蒂必須為了這封信笑一會。她真的跟帕西佛處得很好，他會是一個完美的公公的。她看著剩下的那兩封信，決定它們能多等幾分鐘。她走向書桌，將隨身碟插入筆電後讀取內容。

「操他的狗屎蛋，」她說，瞪著他們開出的薪水。「你瘋了嗎？」她滾動頁面，當看見另一份註解時爆笑出聲。

_不我開出這項薪資條件並沒有瘋。你將必須處理不時會發生的哈利將人綁到天花板上的事件。相信我，我還開太低了。_

幾個月前她還會認為這是個玩笑。但現在她已更了解那些人了。她讀完裡頭的檔案，幫自己做了些筆記後，決定給帕西佛發電郵問些問題。她在金士曼的網站上找到他列出的項目，於是再發了封電郵詢問更多休假與獎金細節。

她在結尾加上了， _你的pdf檔案們比我見過的任何一份預算表都要美麗。_

堤兒蒂猜他一定超愛那行字。

她瞪著桌上的那兩個信封，認為來些新鮮空氣與點心會有幫助的。進到廚房，廚師抱抱她後給了她一些餅乾。堤兒蒂回到房裡，打開梅林的信後把餅乾噴了一整床。

  
_可以寄點水果塔給我嗎？_

_梅林_

  
噢老天啊，那個蠢男人。她本來還以為他會送來更有深度的訊息，有著更多的寓意的那種。

結果他沒有。那傢伙真的只是想要水果塔。

堤兒蒂決定再無視蘿西的信件更久一會，她要回到廚房去烤水果塔，因為梅林值得。他值得那麼的多。

最後堤兒蒂一整天都沒讀蘿西的信，當情況所需時她非常擅長拖延戰略，但最終她還是躺進床裡打開了它。她毫無概念自己會看見什麼。

  
_親愛的堤兒蒂_

_對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起真的對不起拜託真的對不起原諒我你是完美的而我就是個混蛋真的對不起真的對不起請你原諒我我會做得更好的我發誓就原諒我吧拜託。_

堤兒蒂必須停下不再讀那封信，因為那裡頭是整整三頁那玩意的各種組合變形，而且字體小到太過難以辨認。

好吧。

  
**********************************

  
「別再那副得意洋洋的模樣了，就因為你有收到她的回音而我們沒有。」哈利怒瞪著他的伴侶。

帕西佛衝著哈利揚起威風的笑容，感覺自己棒的不得了。他確保自己沒在蘿西周圍這麼做，她還憂鬱著，在狂吃甜甜圈和到健身房裡與梅林對打之間來回。但仍然，讓他自己的伴侶受苦是個挺不錯的額外收穫。「她與我分享著一份屬我我們自己的親屬關係，一份連結，比任何狼群之咬更加強大。那裡是一堆的完美文件。那是藝術，那來自天堂，那－」

哈利咬住帕西佛的脖子讓他閉嘴。只是那感覺太好於是當帕西佛歪頭時他又咬了一口並往那蹭了蹭。他伸手拉住帕西佛的手臂，他完美的beta坐到了他腿上。「哈囉，」哈利低吼了一聲。

「哈囉，」帕西佛說完吻住了他。當哈利雙手摸上他的臀時他往下攆去。

「噢噁心死了，」蘿西呻吟。「我們說好了不在桌上做的。」

「你和梅林說，」哈利沒放開手。「我沒說好。」他在帕西佛離開他的腿上時嗚咽了一聲。

「你好嗎我親愛的？」帕西佛問，似乎二十秒前他沒幾乎就在哈利腿上來場膝上舞。

蘿西癱進她的椅子裡。「為什麼她不回信給我？」她的氣味如此哀傷，徹底抹除了哈利的慾望。他們倆抱著蘿西，向她發誓堤兒蒂會回信的，一切都會沒事的。

幾分鐘過後梅林帶著一個盒子走了進來。「瑞典，」他舉起盒子。蘿西跳起來跑了過去，他咆哮著將盒子護入懷裡。「這聞起來是水果塔。」他們互相咆哮著直到帕西佛嘆了口氣，走過去將那盒子抽走。

他將盒子擺到桌上後朝哈利伸出手，哈利的靴刀被放到了他手中。他將盒子小心地割開，把包裝全都移除。「她的確給你寄了水果塔，梅林。」

「哈！」梅林湊了過來朝盒子伸出手。當帕西佛只拿一塊給他時嘟起了嘴。「我的。」

「你跟醫生有約，不要吃那麼多糖，」帕西佛說。梅林咆哮了一聲而帕西佛動也不動。帕西佛接著把信封交給大家。

梅林把最後一口水果塔塞進嘴裡後把信封撕開。「請享用，」他唸出來，嘴裡仍塞的半滿。「好信，我喜歡。」

其他人齊齊翻了個白眼。

帕西佛打開自己的信，裡頭附了一支隨身碟。他讀完信後發出開心的嘆息。「下個季度的人員配置建議。我們需要留住她。」

蘿西嗚咽：「我想要留住她。」說錯話的帕西佛瑟縮了一下後抱住她。

哈利快速掃完自己的信。「她接受了我的道歉，並期待能更加了解我。」他愉悅地點著頭。他還有機會修補這段關係。

蘿西撕開她的信。「再加油？」她翻過信紙，但後頭沒有其他的東西了。「 **再加油？那是整整三頁的對不起耶** 。她還要想要我做什麼？」蘿西咆哮著來回踱步，一遍又一遍不停地喃喃自語著「再加油？」。

「這個嘛她不想要妳道歉不是嗎？」梅林問。他往那盒子挪動靠近了一英吋，在帕西佛將它移開時皺眉。

「蛤？」蘿西回道。

「她告訴過你，她受夠自我犧牲了。她想要你追求她。妳的信真的寫了那些？她看起來喜歡來點浪漫的。」梅林看著震驚地瞪著自己的那三人。「怎樣？」

「你怎麼知道這些的？」哈利問。

梅林聳肩。「挺明顯的啊不是嗎？」

「可是她看起來不像是超級女孩子氣公主類型。我是說除了她本身就是公主的那個事實。比起我們一起看奧黛麗赫本的電影時，她在看著老爸的投影片的時候更熱淚盈眶一點。」

「世界上有著各種不同類型的浪漫，」梅林說。「看看他們，」他指向哈利與帕西佛。「對他們來說 ，浪漫就是你父親允許哈利超出額度多吃半球冰淇淋，或是哈利任由你父親將他操進任何一塊可行的表面。」他聳聳肩。「她只是想要你找到適合你們兩人的浪漫。」

「你什麼時候這麼擅長人際關係了？」哈利一臉懞逼地問。

「我沒有，」梅林回答。「我只擅長我的狼群，你們不是一般人。」

蘿西跑上前去抱住梅林。「好的。謝謝。我懂了。我會把她浪漫到爆。」蘿西丟下他們，開始她的浪漫作戰。

  
*******************************

  
「又一包？」她父親問。

「對，」堤兒蒂說，她抬起頭時發現她的父母一臉好奇。她聳聳肩後將它打開。而那裡頭是好幾支刀子與手指虎，還有一把警棍。

她們三人瞪著那份禮物。

「我不懂，」她母親承認道。

堤兒蒂小心地將那些武器移到一旁，然後看見了一本古老的書本。那是1950年代的追求指南，夾著一條便利貼標籤。她打開書本翻到那一頁，讀了畫上底線的部分。「一名alpha必須時時刻刻準備好捍衛他們的omega的榮譽。Omega們很脆弱，會崩解在太過強烈的侵略行為之下。保護精巧易碎的他們的是你們的工作。」堤兒蒂不屑地哼了一聲，然後看向蘿西夾進的紙條。「你的強大令我驚豔，堤兒蒂。我會教你如何用外在的拳頭匹配你內在的強大，如此一來你能親自捍衛你自己。」

「這太瘋狂了，」她母親說。她抬起頭來看見堤兒蒂淺淺地笑著。「親愛的？」

「這真是太貼心可愛了，」堤兒蒂回道。

「可愛？」她父母齊聲開口。

「噢那把刀上頭畫著蝴蝶，」堤兒蒂哼鳴著說。「就像她繼父喜歡的那樣。」她拿起盒子，寶貝地抱在懷中上樓去了。

「那不是一份好的追求禮物，」堤兒蒂的母親抗議道。

她的父親大笑著。「但看起來它是。」

堤兒蒂把那些武器一一擺放到桌面上，對著它們開心地笑著。她甚至摸小貓般地摸了摸那把刀。覺得這真是太可愛了。

她等不及想看下一份會是什麼了。

  
  



	12. Chapter 12

「我沒辦法我受不了這個，」梅林盯著蘿西說。

「我承認我原本以為這一切現在都應該要順利很多了，」帕西佛在他們躲著偷看蘿西的門邊坦承道。

「堤兒蒂應該要加入我們了啊，為什麼她看不到我們蘿西有多棒？」哈利低吼了一聲。

「因為我沒那麼好，」蘿西對他們喊道。

三個大男人快速地逃回梅林辦公室。他們坐成一圈，嘗試思考。「我可以賄賂她？」梅林提議。「我們有很多錢。」

「她也有啊，」帕西佛說。

「我們綁架她，」哈利點頭。「這是個完美的計畫。」

「我們辦得到這個，」梅林認真想了想後回道。「我在挪威有個人，他能打幫手。距離我們上次一起策劃綁架有點久了，搞綁架一直都是更棒的工作。」梅林向電話伸出手。

「 **不行！** 」帕西佛瞪著他們。「你們這兩個白癡，我們才不會去綁架一名公主。那段發言各種不對勁吧。」

「可是蘿西想要她，」哈利和梅林異口同聲道。

「如果我當初說不你是不是就要綁架我了，還是說只是沒來得及下手？」帕西佛厲聲問。他看著他的伴侶，然後等著。「哈利？」他怒瞪著那個蠢男人。

「沒有當然沒有，」哈利飛快地補上。「綁架不好。原本是會有個不由自主的義大利別墅之旅。你無法說不的那種。我在義大利總是如魚得水，你知道的。」

「是啊你是，」帕西佛嘆了口氣同意道。「但不准綁架。不准有人在家裡在半夜在睡夢中被旅遊。不准任何可能讓你被逮捕的事。」

「啊，」梅林開始飛快地敲打著鍵盤。

帕西佛捏了捏眼鏡底下的鼻樑。「我會想知道是什麼嗎？」

「不，應該不想。為了不用在法庭上說謊。」梅林再多打了幾個字後微笑。「全都搞定。」

「我恨你，」帕西佛呻吟。

「不你沒有。」

「好吧，不我沒有，但我們需要讓蘿西靠自己搞明白該怎麼做。她們有信件往來，關係有在前進了。在這一切如此震盪發展後，堤兒蒂想要慢慢來的話也不是沒有道理。」帕西佛說。「雖然我的確希望能快一點。蘿西一直在大吃甜甜圈。」

哈利抱住他後揚起笑容，他的氣息轉為欣喜。那種坦白來說會讓帕西佛害怕的欣喜，因為那總是要燒掉好大一筆錢。「我有個好點子。」

「當然你會有了，」帕西佛蹭了蹭他。「別超過三千英鎊。」

「我或許會需要比那稍微再多一些。」

「多多少？」

梅林看著哈利嗅了嗅。「那聞起來至少五千。」

「從你私人的哈利有個蠢主意帳戶出。」

「可是那是為了狼群好耶。應該從那個親愛的老天啊我們全都是智障，你們讓我腐敗了帳戶出。」

「一半一半，」帕西佛說。「因為我還沒聽見你有告訴我那點子是什麼。」

「噢對，這個嘛是這樣的，」哈利說了起來。

  
*********************************************

  
蘿西呻吟著醒了過來。她感覺有些癱軟無力，就像她被下了藥。她意識到她人在城裡的公寓裡，但不知道自己是怎麼到這的。這代表了她的的確確是被下藥了。晚點她要殺了哈利。但或許這是個驚喜而堤兒蒂就在外頭。身上還穿著她的忍者睡衣，她爬下床走出房外大喊：「堤兒蒂？他們也綁架你了嗎？」她的氣息升起，邁開雙腳跑了起來。

然後找到了她的祖母們與卡蘿坐在廚房裡。伊莉莎婆婆正在做她棒呆的早餐炒蛋，她的奶奶在織毛線，卡蘿畫著圖。

「嗨？」她開口。「呃......哈利對我下藥。」

「沒錯，親愛的，他挺喜歡那麼做的。還記得你十六歲時的巴黎驚喜之旅吧，」伊莉莎搖晃了下鍋子後將食物滑入盤中。她將它放到空著的座椅前，把鍋子擺回爐上。她為自己倒了杯茶後坐下。「哈囉親愛的。」

布倫娜親了下蘿西的頭頂。「你展開一段追求卻決定不告訴我們？」

「你生病了，」蘿西抗議。

「流感造成的小小麻煩不足以作為我沒被告知我的孫女表現那麼愚蠢的理由，」布倫納放下手中的毛線，反正她的手指也太過僵硬無法真的繼續。「伊莉莎，你人好好的。你有收到通知嗎？」

「沒，我沒有，」伊莉莎啜了口她的茶。「而我近來身子一直都很硬朗呢。新膝蓋們簡直是天賜之物。所以為什麼我不知道我美麗的女孩找到她的愛了呢？」

蘿西看向卡蘿求救，然而後者只是咧開嘴：「哈哈，你比哈利還糟的多了。我從沒想過那是人類能辦得到的！」她繼續大笑了幾聲。「我搭專機過來的，哈利花了一大筆錢。大約半夜一點電話響起，那頭說著非常地抱歉但你在回倫敦的第一班飛機上。她需要女孩之力。對他說了女孩之力與上吧女人還有我們不被准許綁架堤兒蒂所以我綁架你來幫忙我女兒搞定一切。要記得你答應要一年幫我兩次忙。幫我的女兒。」

「他們可以綁架堤兒蒂啊，」蘿西咕噥。

「噢親愛的，」伊莉莎搖搖頭。「那些男孩真的扭曲了你對愛的理解了是吧？」

「嘿，我了解什麼是愛。你搞砸對方搞砸然後是戰斧與板球棍最後是抱抱與性愛與俗氣的湯姆瓊斯情歌。」蘿西朝那些女人咆哮了一聲但沒人做出半點反應。「那就是愛對吧？」

「是，」布倫納說。「但那是你父親與哈利的愛，上帝保佑他們。蘿西，愛對你來說是什麼？」

蘿西張開嘴，然後又閉上。「她？」

「那是個挺可愛的起頭。但你需要想想那對你來說代表什麼，」伊莉莎說。「而那就是為什麼我們被帶來這裡。」門鈴響起。「好極了。」她前去開門。

「那是誰？心理醫生？」蘿西問。

卡蘿打開冰箱拿出一罐柳橙汁與三瓶香檳。「室內酒醉spa日，來讓你整理下腦袋。」

「噢那真是操他的太美妙啦(that is fucking spectacular)！」蘿西用著梅林的語氣說道。「來吧。」

  
*********************************

  
「親愛的，你有考慮過給她傳張屌照嗎？」敷著面膜的伊莉莎躺到按摩床上。「上流款，當然了。」她或許已經喝到第四杯含羞草了。

「伊莉莎婆婆！」正被修剪著腳指甲的蘿西差點打翻手中的飲料。「她是個公主，我不能那麼做。很噁心耶。」她皺眉。「我可以嗎？而且到底要怎樣才能讓那是上流的？」

布倫娜打嗝：「蕾絲？把它漂漂亮亮地框起來？」

卡蘿大翻白眼。「不准傳屌照。我知道他們是遺傳誰了。」兩位奶奶一同誇張地倒抽口氣。「你們有用skype或facetime聯絡嗎？」

「還沒，」蘿西悲傷地說。「我想念她的臉。她超漂亮。我的手機呢？我能開給你看。」蘿西在身旁找著。

「你給我們看過了親愛的。四次，」伊莉莎說。當手指按摩到她的臉上時她嘆息：「噢這真不錯。」

「帕西佛說過她注重實用，就像他，」布倫娜說。她剛坐到沙發上，暫時還沒做任何事。「所以實用的禮物如何？」

「我有啦！」蘿西大聲說，為自己感到驕傲。「我送給她一盒戰鬥刀。」那三個女人只是嘆氣。「閉嘴，她很喜歡。」

「居家辦公室，」卡蘿建議。「你們在大宅裡全都有一間居家辦公室。給她弄一個。」

「那不會有點自以為四…自以為是......好像我一頭熱？」蘿西問，有些大舌頭。她低頭瞪著自己的杯子。「而且為什麼伊莉莎婆婆比我還要能喝？你年紀都那麼大了。」

「從十三歲就開始喝香檳了，這玩意頂多能讓我放鬆，」她回道。「我拒絕讓這東西醉倒我。」

「那可真是個非常哈利的句子，」卡蘿說。「而我跟遊戲業的老兄們一起工作。我的酒量變得超級誇張好。操我恨那工作。」

「你為什麼不回來？」蘿西問。

「因為那會證明哈利是對的，去他的。現在的工作很好，除了那些傢伙。哈利寵壞我了，讓我覺得真的會有人聽我的意見。梅林也是。但如果我沒履行完合約，他們絕對會像是哈那女孩做不來。」卡蘿發出惱怒的聲響。「等到我上班的最後一天，我會讓他們瞧瞧我能做得來多少事。哈利教了我一些小招式。等那之後我會回金士曼遊戲的。」

她們全鼓掌叫好。

趁蘿西沒在看時，伊莉莎拿出她偷來的手機戳開畫面。蘿西的密碼根本不難。女孩啊真的需要啟用指紋解鎖。她等著電話被接起後將手機放下。「親愛的你喜歡堤兒蒂什麼？你也沒那麼認識她啊？」

「哈利在老爸戴上他送的領帶時愛上老爸，」蘿西說。「她很美。」

「你也是，還有其他很多人也是。那是外表，」看見伊莉莎剛剛做了什麼的布倫娜說。「那又怎樣？」

「不，她很美，」蘿西強調那個字。「她那麼聰明，那麼聰慧。她從容自在地與我們應對。你知道有多麽少的人能辦得到這個嗎？她像這樣煩人的敲手指，但我卻對那著迷？她甜美善良，她蠻不在乎。她怒瞪雙眼時我就只想跪到地上崇拜她。操我真的想為了我的女王跪下。將她舔開讓她尖叫深埋在她裡－」

「好了親愛的，在你奶奶們面前這或許夠了？」伊莉莎說。Spa人員開始將她的面膜撕下。

「我可以再多聽一些，」卡蘿說。她在兩位奶奶的瞪視下縮起肩膀。「不過等晚點。你想像中的與堤兒蒂一起的完美日子長什麼樣子？」

蘿西沈吟了一會。「我們睡到很晚才起床。我送早餐到床上給她吃。」

「你不會煮飯。」

「我不太會煮。但我能賄賂老爸幫我做早餐讓我送到床上給堤兒蒂。我們吃完早餐後只是賴在床裡抱抱度過幾個小時。我幫她梳頭。這念頭挺蠢的但我想要花上好幾個小時梳她的頭髮。然後我們去健身房，我教她一些梅林以前教過我的那些東西。我們在花園裡我小時候的攀爬架玩耍。或是我玩耍，她整理那些花朵。她提過一次她喜歡把手埋進土裡。我們到小村裡吃晚餐。燭光晚餐。當我們回到家時我們聽見男孩們為電影爭吵，我們進到屋內，她只是瞪他們一眼然後得到電影選擇權，因為他們幾乎就跟我一樣地喜愛她。我們狼群疊在一塊，對著電影與彼此大吼。看我們是一起睡著，還是她與我一起回到房間，我與她做愛直到我們倆都無法呼吸。」蘿西聽見一道抽鼻子的聲響，抬頭看見其他三人都在流淚。「我只是想要她在我身邊。我都還沒有機會與她好好相處過，而我感覺就像失去了肢體的一部分。一個器官。」

伊莉莎切斷通話。「把這些寫信告訴她。人啊都會想知道他們跟潛在的伴侶的未來會是什麼樣子。把你的夢想告訴她。」

「謝謝你伊莉莎婆婆，」蘿西說。「謝謝，謝謝你們。很高興哈利給我下藥。雖然我當然會報仇的。」

「把他的襯衫全染成粉紅色，」卡蘿提議。

布倫娜差不多要睡著了。「讓你父親一個禮拜不要給他零花錢，」在打起呼前她喃喃道。

伊莉莎將一支USB拋給蘿西。「謹慎地使用這紀錄，親愛的。」

蘿西發出此生最邪惡的笑聲後低下頭。「嗚呼亮晶晶的腳指頭，耶咿！」她愉悅地充滿了希望。

  
****************************************

  
「呃，那份檔案該死的到底在哪？」蘿西挫敗地大叫著。這是她工作以來最狗屎的一天。她需要那份新聞稿而它失蹤了。哈利應該要幫忙出美術的點子結果生病了。梅林因為在程式碼裡找到了一個bug卻除不掉而暴躁中。今早他甚至沒進公司。並且四天了，堤兒蒂第一次這麼多天沒寄電郵給她。

人們還不停地來敲她的門要她幫忙收拾根本不歸她管的爛攤子。

她需要五分鐘的寧靜否則她絕對會把誰給做了。

所以當然門就被敲響了。她低聲咆哮，氣味從煩躁暴漲為憤怒。「先給我非常仔細地考慮過後再把你的頭塞進這扇門，因為我發誓我有八成的機率會把你的心臟挖出來吃掉。」當沒有半顆頭探進門時，蘿西露出帶著憤怒之下的惡意的微笑。「他媽的這就對了。」

「如果你已經擁有我的心呢？如果那是你的你還需要把它吃掉嗎？」一道帶著甜美腔調的聲音在門後大聲說。

蘿西定住了。

狗屎。

狗屎。

噢聖母在上的狗屎。

她站了起來，朝房內四處張望後看了看自己，一時間有些手足無措。門。對。她衝過去打開了門。

雀斑。

在她面前的是那些完美的雀斑。

還有胡蘿蔔的氣味。這就怪了。

蘿西低頭看去，堤兒蒂捧著一個小小的胡蘿蔔蛋糕。

堤兒蒂微笑。「梅林說這是你的最愛。我花了幾天才學會。」

「你是我的最愛，」蘿西悄聲說。她將堤兒蒂拉向自己，堤兒蒂放開了那盒子，下一秒她們已親到一塊。

帕西佛握住哈利的手。「你的主意奏效了。」他們在幾公尺外看著那重逢。

「這遲早會發生的。」哈利蹭了蹭帕西佛的咬痕。「別擔心，我不會太過得意的。」

梅林皺眉。「你們覺得我們能不能去拯救那個蛋糕？堤兒蒂花了一早上超努力才把它做出來的。」

「請專心在你面前的你家狼群成員從此幸福快樂的景象好嗎，」哈利說，朝梅林咆哮了一聲。

「可是蛋糕。」

「蛋糕是個謊言*，」哈利厲聲回道。

「你討厭那個遊戲。」

「嘛那根本就不算一支遊戲，」哈利回答，很快的兩人又吵了起來。

帕西佛無視他們，拍下好幾張他女兒親吻她伴侶的照片。

 

 

*The cake is a lie: 來源於Valve遊戲《傳送門》(Portal)系列中的經典台詞「蛋糕是個謊言」，曾經風靡網絡。句子引申為「不切實際的僅僅為提供動機而存在，不會兌現的承諾」


	13. Chapter 13

「哈囉，」堤兒蒂對著醒過來的蘿西說。

「哈囉，」蘿西回道，她蹭著堤兒蒂的脖頸，讓自己的氣味佈滿她的伴侶－好像她並沒有在過去三十六個小時裡已徹底地那麼做過了。「嗯——漂亮公主。」

「我需要食物和一個澡，」堤兒蒂說，但沒有從蘿西身上移開。

「不嘛不要洗澡，」蘿西哼唧著。「你聞起來這麼棒的時候就不要洗了。」

堤兒蒂翻了個白眼。「我聞起來就像性還有你。」

「是啊你是，」蘿西咧開嘴。「來吧。食物。」蘿西爬下床披上袍子。

「我們不是應該先洗個澡嗎？」堤兒蒂抗議。

「不用，大家現在都會在公司。想要的話我們還能光溜溜的到處走。」

「我想我還是穿件袍子。」堤兒蒂也披上袍子後兩人手牽著手下樓前往廚房。而當然了所有的人都在那裡頭閱讀喝茶喝咖啡。

梅林朝空中嗅了嗅後看向她們。「別像你父親一樣往我的傢具們搞上那麼多精液，」他對蘿西說。「每間房裡都該死的備有一罐除菌噴霧，閣樓也有。還有濕紙巾。務必要用。」

堤兒蒂漲成通紅，走向冰箱想看看裡面有什麼可以吃的。

蘿西只是一臉得意地往桌子邊坐下後把腳放到哈利腿上。「早安啊各位，」她說。

「早安，」帕西佛回應。「你們兩個要搬去幾個房間外更靠走廊底的那間房。」

「我喜歡我原本的房間，」蘿西抗議。「而且又不是說我就聽不見你們兩個了。你操他的時候哈利叫的超大聲。」

堤兒蒂站直了身子震驚地看向他們。「Beta操alpha？」

這次換成哈利漲成通紅。「我們住在一棟開明的房子裡，」他生硬地說道。

帕西佛只是咧開嘴笑著，跟他女兒一般得意。

「所以我能用穿戴式陽具操你了是嗎蘿西？」堤兒蒂問。

「噁～～～」男人們一同大叫，而蘿西的氣味直奔向興奮。

「你有兩秒鐘可以拿吃的寶貝，」蘿西警告著站了起來。「或許該考慮用跑的。」

堤兒蒂抓起一顆蘋果。「別說得好像你抓得到我。」她跑了出去，蘿西緊追而上。

「除菌噴霧！！！！！！」梅林對著那兩人背影大喊。「該死的這棟房子就要聞著像洨了。我要去公寓住幾天。」

「她們也能享受幾天的隱私，」帕西佛同意。他們全都聽見一道撞擊，決定盡快離開這棟大宅。

  
*****************************************************

  
「我不明白，」蘿西說。

「這很好懂吧？」堤兒蒂說。「我們是伴侶，將會有一場結合典禮。我有皇家血統而皇家血統必須遵循一些特定的儀式。」

「你想要把我的狼群放進一個有著國王的房間裡。」蘿西看著堤兒蒂拿出的活頁夾。「梅林與哈利待在一間有著多少人來著的房間裡？」

「我們可以弄成小型的，只有一百八十人左右，」堤兒蒂向她保證。

「我......噢老天爺啊，」蘿西說完轉身逃走。

堤兒蒂收起活頁夾去找帕西佛。「她驚慌了。」

「我警告過你她會的，」帕西佛張開雙臂，堤兒蒂鑽進他懷裡。

「可是她平常能對比這要大的多的人群進行展示會，」堤兒蒂嘆息。「這沒那個重要嗎？」

「不，這代表了比那要重要的多。而至少在你們的典禮上，你們應該是不會需要賓客們簽署保密協定並全都同意他們最後一次見到某人離開時他還是活著的，」帕西佛興高采烈地說。

堤兒蒂點點頭。「是啊那就是我預期的情況。」

「我實際上沒簽那些文件，太忙著上床了，所以我可以告訴你發生了什麼，」他保證。「現在讓我們有組織地來處理這事。」

「我列了幾條清單。」

「我確定它們一定很美。」

  
******************************************************

  
當堤兒蒂在十二小時馬力歐賽車大挑戰上擊敗他們所有人後，她戴了一整個禮拜的皇冠。

  
******************************************************

  
她醒來時獨自一人。

堤兒蒂聽了聽，感覺能聽見其他人說話的聲音於是前往查看。梅林的門是開著的，他與哈利都站著，緊緊相擁，梅林蹭著哈利。帕西佛與蘿西在床裡，當梅林親吻哈利時帕西佛毫無反應。堤兒蒂向後退開，想給那支狼群一點空間。

「進來吧，」梅林低聲說。「糟糕的夜晚。」

「我還不是狼群成員，」她回答。「我不想打擾你們。」

哈利暫時不再緊緊揪住梅林，伸出了他的手。堤兒蒂走進房裡握住了那隻手。哈利用力地捏著。「你是我們的一員，」他說。

堤兒蒂親吻他的手指後爬上床，讓蘿西從背後抱住自己。哈利與梅林最終加入了他們，哈利被推到中央包圍住，帕西佛與梅林都緊緊地挨著他。堤兒蒂不確定該怎麼做，最後發現自己用母語唱起了一首非常古老的搖籃曲。房裡所有的人都放鬆了下來，氣息滑順柔軟。她給狼群帶來了一點平和。

她的狼群，睡著的瞬間她想著。

  
********************************************************

  
「很好，」當她終於擊出像樣的一拳時梅林只說了這個。

  
********************************************************

  
蘿西身穿燕尾服站在那，狼群在她的身旁。「噢操噢操噢操噢操，」她低聲喃喃。主婚牧師怒瞪著她直到梅林朝他咆哮。那房間裡坐滿了非常重要的人看起來都一臉非常嚴肅而蘿西嚇壞了。「噢操噢操噢操。」

梅林將手按上她的狼群之咬。「就快了，小小戰士。站出你強大的模樣。」

「她值得比我更好的。」蘿西嘶聲說。

那三名男人全發出咆哮。「沒有什麼也沒有誰能比你更好，親愛的，」帕西佛說。

「你們四個能冷靜一點嗎，」主婚人比他原本打算的要大聲很多。整個房間都看了過來。

「操你的滾一邊去，」蘿西吼道。梅林低沈的咆哮足以讓第一排大部份的人都別開了頭。

她們身後的門打開來，蘿西猛地轉過頭。「我的，」當看見穿著那美麗禮服的堤兒蒂時她大聲說。「我的我的我的。」

堤兒蒂看著站在前頭的那四個人，全都緊張又憤怒，理論上正在毀壞一場美妙又嚴肅的典禮。當悠慢的音樂響起時她咯咯笑了起來，她不管自己將父親扔在身後。她不管什麼儀式。她在那地面上的布料所允許她能辦得到的速度全力奔向蘿西。

蘿西接住了她。「我的，」她咆哮。

堤兒蒂咧開嘴。「我的，」她反駁道。

「禮儀，公主，」主婚牧師驚恐地說。「端莊！」

「跟我的狼群一起時不用，」堤兒蒂回應。「現在讓這一切成為官方關係好讓我們能去跳舞。我想要跟我的alpha跳舞。」

「我想要跟我的伴侶跳舞，」蘿西說。堤兒蒂意識到蘿西從來不稱呼自己是她的omega，從來都是她的伴侶。這太完美。

主婚牧師試著讓所有人都集中起注意力，有誰終於成功完成了那項典禮。當那對新人接吻時他還是嘆了口氣，而另外三個男人大吼大叫發出歡呼。

  
********************************************************

  
「你這次不能再搞砸狼群之咬了，」哈利說。

「我上次也沒有搞砸啊！」梅林回道。「你要我做的。」他們從未停止爭論這件事。

他們吵了起來，很快的武器皆已上場。接著蘿西與帕西佛加入戰局，被毀了這一刻的那兩人給惹惱。

堤兒蒂看著那些人爭吵打鬥，他們的氣息無比快活，毫無侵略之意。「這些白痴小崽子，」她說。她絕對不會想要加入他們的這種爭鬥方式，但那不代表她就沒辦法得勝了。她朝那群人發射電擊槍，在那擊中哈利而後者倒地時竊笑著。

他們全震驚地瞪著她。

堤兒蒂走了過去，跪到梅林的腳邊。「我宣告您是我的狼群alpha，我的所作所為將只為帶給您榮耀與驕傲，您的意志是我的意志，您的願望是我的願望，」她接著用瑞典語再說了一遍。

梅林扶起她，讓蘿西牽住堤兒蒂的手後溫柔地將她的頭扳到一側。「你榮耀了我們，我們的公主，」他的牙齒沒入她的頸，同時間蘿西摸上屬於她的那副咬痕。堤兒蒂發現自己被所有人給抱住了，就連還躺在地板上的哈利都抱住了她的腳踝。

  
*********************************************************

  
「梅林，如今你應該知道真相了吧？」有一天當他們一起在辦公室裡整理檔案時堤兒蒂問。「關於我與蘿西是怎認識的，是為什麼認識的？」

梅林幾乎沒從他的電腦裡抬起眼睛。「當然知道，」他說。

「毫無頭緒是吧？」

「不完全是，你在這，完美且成為伴侶和其他之類，我需要在意原因嗎？」

「不你不需要，」堤兒蒂站了起來。她親了下他的臉頰。「你也可以有個伴侶的你知道吧。」

「不了，」他堅決地說。「看著你們兩個更加固了哈利與帕西佛給我的信念。追求伴侶這事太瘋狂了。」

「考慮一下嘛，那很甜蜜的。」

「不要。」

「好吧。水果塔限量配給直到你同意我們的計劃。」堤兒蒂朝他微笑。

「你這婊子，」他驚恐地說，咆哮了一聲。

她別開頭但仍微笑著。「兩個禮拜一個，」她說完後離開了。

「我永遠不會談戀愛！」他朝她的背影大喊。

「三個禮拜一個，」她答道，走回她的辦公室。她做了些工作直到午餐時間時門被敲響。「進來吧蘿西，」她說。

「嘿寶貝，出去吃嗎？」蘿西問。

堤兒蒂抬起頭，看見蘿西穿著堤兒蒂最喜歡的西裝，繫著堤兒蒂買給她的領帶。「我們待在這吃午餐如何？」

蘿西咧開嘴鎖上了門。「好主意。」

一個小時後堤兒蒂朝房間四處張望。「操，我們沒有除菌噴霧了。」

蘿西大笑了起來。「梅林為了這種時刻準備一堆庫存，這裡某處一定會有的。」她笑得停不下來直到堤兒蒂吻住她。

蘿西暗暗地進行她每日一次的感謝，感謝哈利為梅林徵求伴侶的那個愚蠢主意。他真的想出了一個最棒的主意。

  
  



	14. Chapter 14

蜜雪兒與伊格西一臉驚恐地瞪著那支狼群。伊格西和梅林從蜜月回來後已過了一個禮拜然後終於，終於他知道了所有人是如何在一起的故事。那絕對是胡扯的對吧？

「你們在耍我，」他說。「拜託，帕西佛？堤兒蒂？」

他們倆搖了搖頭。

「梅林擅長追求。你們知道自己剛剛說的是這個意思對吧？那個梅林，那邊那個梅林，臉上黏著水果塔，被你買的美國波本弄得有點醉的，那個穿著不成對的襪子的男人，是整支狼群裡最擅長追求的那一個。」

「它們是刻意不成對的，是時尚的選擇，」梅林抹著嘴抗議。至於那個醉意無法可管，他喜歡那個暖暖的感覺。「而我追得你神魂顛倒。」

「是啊，而那真的很瘋狂。又顯然地是真正的心智正常，」伊格西搖搖頭。「媽？」

蜜雪兒也喝了不少波本。「是啊，那符合了我聽過的一些耳語風聲。我想他們是認真的。天啊。」

伊格西點頭。「梅林，居然是最合理的那一個。他媽的什麼鬼？」

「我學習啊。從他們那學。我不擅長應付人們，但我是可教育的，」梅林說。

「那些作為故事聽起來比親身經歷時還糟，」哈利試著反駁。「在當下那些似乎都很合理。」

「在窗台上為了襪子爭吵聽起來合理嗎？超絕爛爆的溝通誤解聽起來合理嗎？」伊格西坐回椅子裡。「哇喔，就是......哇喔。」他湊向前蹭了蹭他的alpha。「誰知道呢，你是最成熟又有常識的那個呢。」

「我覺得我應該要感到被冒犯，但溫暖的波本肚肚，」梅林說。他將伊格西拉到自己的腿上緊緊抱住。「我擅長你。」

「你是，」伊格西同意，吻住了他。

「好吧，這是我們該離開的訊號了，」帕西佛說，整個狼群都站了起來。

「除菌噴霧放在那邊的碗櫃裡，」堤兒蒂提醒他們。「不想讓這裡聞起來太像精液，好嗎？」

蘿西哼了哼將堤兒蒂拖走，她們能自己找點樂子。

伊格西捧住梅林的臉。「我再也不會評論你的社交能力了。耶穌基督啊。」

梅林大笑。「小子，相信我，你很快就會再對它們發表評論了，而且很常。」

「是啊，對於不是你的狼群的人你是真的應付得很爛(suck)。」

「我就吸(suck)給你看，」梅林低吼。

「好的謝謝，」伊格西揚著嘴角回道。

該死的他真是太愛這些白痴了。

  
  



End file.
